


if i believed in magic, it would be yours (i was enchanted to meet you)

by synically



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends Choi Beomgyu & Kang Taehyun, Chronic Illness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fairy Tale Elements, Fantasy, Feelings Realization, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Magic, Nightmares, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, True Love, i actually thought this was a taegyu fic when i was writing hh, i have a Crush on choi beomgyu and it shows :]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synically/pseuds/synically
Summary: to a child, magic makes the world beautiful. fantasies power the mind, songs heal the wound, a kiss brings back a life.so for a kid to lose its innocence at a young age, it was the biggest heartbreak of all. the hero in them weakened, the magic vanished with the wind. it was a world drained of color despite the all too vivid hues shown in fairy tale movies.the stars completely dimmed in his once bright eyes. and he swore to never let it glow again if it means losing more of the pieces of his now broken heart.until"you gave me so much more than magic. and if i could choose one to believe in again, it would be yours. because i was just as enchanted when i first met you — it just took me way too long to realize that i'm actually in love with you."
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Kang Taehyun, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 16
Kudos: 37





	if i believed in magic, it would be yours (i was enchanted to meet you)

**Author's Note:**

> especially dedicated to tyun's birthdayyy! it's been a month since i uploaded something and i just really didn't want to pressure myself w writing so pls forgive me if this is kinda rusty and lame. but i really enjoyed the concept and most parts and some parts i honestly think are just word vomit from the amount of times i've reread this story.
> 
> if u like fairy tale concepts or whatever, i have this taegyu fic adapted from the novel 'the school for good and evil' called [our fairy tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118697/chapters/55316779) and for me this story seemed like a parallel of that one :v
> 
> ANYWAY, just some content warnings for:
> 
> // nightmares  
> // blood  
> // slight gore (very minimal and short but still putting it here)  
> // hospitals
> 
> enjoy reading ! <3
> 
> playlist [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3Qrf9eovAqg6cqinAI5iqN?si=BMt97SCHQMWQ-5W9iJwtTA) !

★

"look mom! my tooth fell out!" five-year old taehyun exclaims, showcasing the missing portion in his mouth with eyes shining like stars.

"that's great hun!" his mother coos, pinching his son's cheeks affectionately, "you know what to do." she instructs, to which the little boy nodded enthusiastically, tucking the still bloody tooth underneath his pillow.

_tonight's the night!_ little taehyun giddily thought, _he'll see the tooth fairy tonight_.

little did taehyunnie knew that the discovery would break his naïve heart.

for when he stirs awake at a movement on his bed, he was greeted by the familiar sight of a woman. someone he had seen everyday of his life and trusted deeply as the ocean.

★

eight-year old taehyun pouts as he refuses to walk out of the toy store, gripping onto his father's hand and pointing to a section of the store he liked most.

"i'm sorry taehyunnie, but that toy is too violent." his father coax.

the kid shakes his head, "it's not! beomie and i were going to play it together for funsies! beomie even taught me how to aim and we were going to compete who is better!" 

"it's still a no. you can find something else to play with beomgyu." the tone reeks of finality and taehyun, despite the whine on his tongue, slumps his shoulders in defeat. glumly letting himself be pulled to their car.

that night, he wrote to santa and put it on his sock by their fireplace.

and at the eve of christmas, when he heard some suspicious ruffling from downstairs, little taehyun sneaks to peek at the jolly red-suited supposed-to-be-fat man and was utterly disappointed to see their identity.

at least, he did get the toy he wanted.

★

eleven-year old taehyun crawls around the garden, arms scratched and clothes dirty as he peek under shrubs and in between flowerbeds, seemingly looking for something.

"where is it?" he sighs, becoming frustrated at the fruitless search.

"what are you doing?"

taehyun looks up to see beomgyu, his best friend, standing near the entrance. a confused expression on his face.

"i've been looking for the eggs the whole day. come help me!" taehyun says, gesturing for him.

"eggs?" beomgyu asks, approaching, "you mean the easter eggs?"

"what else would it be?"

beomgyu stops beside him with a glum expression. "your parents didn't hide any this year, thinking you're old enough to not look for it."

what he said caused the younger to freeze in his position, looking up at the older with huge pleading eyes, as if he was in disbelief.

"h-hey! it's not my fault! they got me too." beomgyu defends, pouting, "i was about to go search earlier but they pulled me to the grocery; you can imagine my boredom, and then i saw the easter baskets there and asked them to hurry up and they told me that the easter bunny isn't real and i fought with them and cried and now they got me lots of chocolates to bring to you too but i'm still angry at them. they're talking about it in the living room so i heard."

"easter bunny's not real?" taehyun mumbles, big eyes getting misty.

"i'm sorry taehyunnie." beomgyu comforts, hugging him immediately. "i think we should go rebel. i'll prepare my guns, and we go out at dawn and leave this place full of traitors and we go live by ourselves where we can hunt the bunny down and interrogate them for not giving us eggs this year." he said seriously, but at the same time, endearing.

taehyun chuckles, wiping the snot with his collar. his best friend may be dumb but he's still funny. "you're twelve and i'm eleven, beomie."

"so? age doesn't matter if you're betrayed by your breeders."

★

the events may have been simple for adults; but to a child, it means everything. the world is filled with youngsters whose eyes are full of wonder at the magic residing in each nook and cranny, embed deep within the soul. and perhaps even deeper.

to a child, magic makes the world beautiful. fantasies power the mind, songs heal the wound, a kiss brings back a life.

so for a kid to lose its innocence at a young age, it was the biggest heartbreak of all. the hero in them weakened, the magic vanished with the wind. it was a world drained of color despite the all too vivid hues shown in fairy tale movies.

the stars completely dimmed in taehyun's once bright eyes. and he swore to never let it glow again if it means losing more of the pieces of his now broken heart.

★

"seven points? you can do better than that, kang."

he huffs, pulling another arrow from the quiver and squinting at the target. he inhales a breath; feeling the breeze of wind. exhales, and lets go of the tensioned arrow. it dashed through the air and plunged into the target. six points.

"tyun, we've been playing with guns and arrows since we were kids. why are your aims so stupid?"

said boy glared at his best friend, who was on the next spot leisurely watching him do worse with each single arrow.

"it's not stupid. it's just the wind." taehyun defends, bringing his bow down. both of them are in a small clearing near their university's open field for an impromptu archery session. "it was blowing from northeast and the target is approximately fifteen-degrees north. also, the wind is like a hundred-mph. if you calculate it—"

"okay nerd, i get it. you don't have to go all physics on me." beomgyu retorts with a disgusted expression, pulling an arrow of his own. "and why the hell would you calculate this shit? as if you would know how much energy you've exerted—"

"if you consider it, then—"

"shut up. it's not a challenge." the older boy deadpans.

"okay legolas. what do you suggest i do?"

"you just _believe_." beomgyu says. the proud look on his face sent taehyun in a fit of laughter. _how ideal_.

" _believe in the arrow_?" he mocks. his best friend is dumb, but he didn't know he was _this_ dumb.

beomgyu smirks, "a week of free lunch for the winner."

"bet."

. . .

"you're not freaking merida but how the hell did that happened?" taehyun complains as they sat in the university cafeteria, full trays of food on the table.

"you know for someone who doesn't believe in fantasies, you sure know a lot of characters." beomgyu comments instead, already digging in his free lunch.

"whose fault was it to make me watch all those movies?" the blonde-haired boy retorts.

the raven-haired male pointed his fork at him, chewing, "touché." he swallowed before saying, "i kind of miss the times when you would just believe, you know? we used to enjoy watching those movies without you commenting that it's ridiculous and unreal, and that they could've done something logical."

"everything can be explained by science, beomgyu. why would you believe something without proof?"

"but that's the point of a movie taehyun, you use your imagination to create unusual ideas."

"i'd rather use my head in what's actually important."

"like what? you know aliens are a myth and men in black is bullshit."

"not as much bullshit as harry potter."

beomgyu was never one to back down when it comes to his interests, so it was expected that he'll bite back and argue. taehyun was just the same, defending his own beliefs. it was a healthy debate between both of them, already accustomed to those kinds of conversations since high school. 

they ate as they talk. and even if their beliefs are somewhat contrasting — beomgyu with his idealism and taehyun with his logic — they would always come to a compromise; to not force your belief onto the other. it was what's great in debating with his best friend; the contentment in being in the little bubble of comfort they established together.

as they pack up, the older boy chimes playfully, acting like a gentleman. "fancy conversing with you mister kang. would you do the honors of walking me to my next class?" to which the younger male rolls his eyes but obliges.

oh the things he'd do for [beomgyu](https://youtu.be/_F2GyzNZdy4).

★

when taehyun walks in his dorm after his last classes, he's surprised to see multiple paper bags scattered on the floor, and his roommate starfished on the bed.

"i can't believe you still had the time to go angry shopping." he remarks, placing his own stuff on his own bed. "what's up hyung?"

his roommate, which is unsurprisingly his best friend, groans before sitting up. "i don't." beomgyu whines, visibly annoyed at the mess on his floor. "remember that arts major who gave me a gift yesterday?"

"the one who gave you that handmade bracelet? he gave all these?" taehyun questions, a mixture of amusement and weirded out.

"he didn't. but because i accepted his gift, everyone who has a crush on me assumes that i accept gifts again and basically flooded my desk. and before you say anything, no; i can't not accept these since they would think that i'm favoring the guy." beomgyu explained, grabbing a bag and pulling out its content. "i mean, who even gives mugs these days. and it's not like i drink hot coffee."

"right, i forgot that everyone on campus has a crush on you." taehyun grimaces, eyeing the flood of gifts.

it had been awhile since beomgyu's admirers gave him stuff — clothes, accessories, random things for his endless list of hobbies. and it's not like beomgyu's in a relationship or waiting for someone to prevent them for doing so; it was more like he was very uninterested.

his best friend is the type to easily get bored and jump from one stuff to another; may it be clubs or people. beomgyu had already joined most of the university's clubs and organizations, but also leaves not even a week in. he had earned a lot of admirers for his talent and looks, and some were fortunate enough to earn themselves a date with the choi beomgyu, but none of it lasts more than ten days. 

simply put, beomgyu is a free spirit who doesn't give a fuck about anyone or anything that doesn't involve his best friend. he may be considered as a flirt or a ghoster, but he's fiercely loyal to taehyun.

they just weren't good enough to retain his attention.

"you know for someone idealistic, you sure like to reject the ideals." taehyun sneers, "isn't this the most ideal thing one could imagine? having a lot of admirers that'll give you anything you want?"

"maybe for most people." beomgyu answers, finally checking the gifts out, "it's ideal for anyone, but not for me. _my_ ideal is peace more than attention. but then i still _am_ the center of attention even if i do nothing."

taehyun snickers, having a front-seat view at how people get captivated by literally everything beomgyu does. he's just that effortlessly charming and pretty and flawless; and if taehyun believed in fantasies, he's sure that beomgyu came out from one of them. a typical prince on a white horse.

and the school is his kingdom. taehyun would be one of the residents who admire him too, awestruck from afar. at first, he found it ridiculous how whipped everyone is; i mean, it's just beomgyu. and taehyun had known him his whole life so he couldn't tell what the fuss was about.

but in one of his engineering classes, his best friend came to be the topic of the students behind him; and at the mention of beomgyu's name, his ears immediately perked up, like a satellite earning signal. he remembers noting how whipped his classmate is, noticing every little detail about beomgyu like he was the main piece of a diorama. and that's when he understood.

he suddenly sees the older in a new light, very different from the usual lens he'd use to see him in. beomgyu is just perfect; he's just _ideal_. you'd never see anyone had the looks, the talent, the confidence, the money all in one person — he's the textbook definition of a prince. even his personality is dreamy (he's not the nicest person given that he's firm with his principles, but he's never really mean. a perfect blend of sharp and delicate.) and taehyun was left in awe and dumbfounded realization.

a crush. a _happy crush_ , because the thought of dating him had been long gone since. beomgyu would only remain as his ride or die, his best friend for life, and his platonic soulmate he wouldn't trade for anything else.

a knock on the door interrupted his thoughts and he hadn't realized had been idly staring at the boy across the room, who was almost done with the packages. both of them looked at each other in confusion, not expecting any visitor. simultaneously, beomgyu just shrugged and taehyun stood to check whoever it was.

"soobin-ssi?" he asks upon seeing the person outside their dorm room. "what are you doing here?"

"taehyun-ssi!" soobin exclaims, genuinely surprised. there's a paper bag in his hand that he tried hiding behind his frame, but taehyun's eyes were always quick to observe his surroundings. "a-ah, did i get the wrong dorm room? i was told this was beomgyu's . . . sorry for bothering you—"

"you didn't; beomgyu's my roommate." taehyun cuts him off, already having an inkling of the situation. soobin looks relieved knowing he was in the right place. "do you need anything?"

the older male blushes immediately. fidgeting with the hem of his shirt, he reached the bag out to taehyun, "c-can you give this to him?"

he stares at the bag for a while, before tentatively answering, "uh, sure, but don't you want to personally do this?" 

"i'm shy." soobin simply responds. "i- i need to go now. t-thank you taehyun! see you in class!" and quickly leaves. perplexed, he went back inside.

"who was it?" beomgyu asks when he returned, already finished. taehyun sees the pile of letters beside dozens of other stuff — most of which are pretty useless and would probably end up in donation drives.

"another admirer, i guess. choi soobin from my engineering class." and he handed the gift. beomgyu took it with a sigh, digging through the crumpled paper packaging.

"it's another bracelet." only this time, it was a silver one, clearly pricey that beomgyu would feel bad if he threw it away. "i can buy my own but thanks, i guess." he added it to the ones he would keep, running a hand through his strands before looking at taehyun again. "that was frustrating. come with me for a drink, tae? i need some release."

"can't hyung. i have a plate to finish."

. . .

when taehyun opened the door again that night while he finishes his homework, it was to his drunk best friend draped over another boy's shoulder. he frowns.

"sorry for causing such trouble." he says quickly, grabbing beomgyu firmly on his waist and the older basically melts in his touch, wobbly legs barely making him stand as he naps on taehyun's shoulder.

"it's no problem." the other boy says. taehyun sees the light glare on where he's holding beomgyu before it shifts to one of overflowing fondness when it reached the peaceful face. another one of beomgyu's victims, taehyun supposes. then he recognizes that pink head of hair.

"ah you're that art major that gave gyu the personalized bracelet." he mindlessly remarks, the other boy's eyes widening in surprise and a blush creeping on his face. "you incited some really weird event of offering gifts to gyu as if he was some sort of god."

"but he is." the other just as mindlessly responds. taehyun gave him an unimpressed look.

"whatever. did he do something weird and do i have to expect a call from some random bar?" he asks then, almost as if it was tradition of him to do damage control. because oftentimes, beomgyu does get involved in some sort of trouble whenever he goes out to drink by himself. taehyun usually accompanies him, acting like a bodyguard more often than not due to the amount of people wanting to get in both of their pants. his hours at the gym pays off at those circumstances.

"no, he didn't. he was with me the whole time and we went bar-hopping." the pink-haired male says, bragging. taehyun raises a brow at the smugness.

"ah well, thank you for bringing him safe . . ." he drones, asking for a name instead of addressing the tone.

"yeonjun. choi yeonjun." answered said boy. _great, another choi_. "and of course." he smiled, sickeningly sweet when the boy in taehyun's arms stirs awake.

beomgyu looked at yeonjun despite his dazed state. "be safe dummy." he grumbles, seemingly regaining his senses back as he pushed past taehyun to get inside.

"you really have no manners." taehyun calls after him, but beomgyu didn't bother replying back. he turned back to the other male outside the door, who was blushing furiously at the words and taehyun couldn't help but snicker. "really? you're blushing at being called a dummy?"

"he told me to be safe." yeonjun whispers softly, stupid grin plastered on his face. taehyun hates witnessing all of beomgyu's lovesick fools.

. . .

[when](https://youtu.be/VNl4GFNShrE) taehyun opens his eyes, he saw the entire surroundings covered in mirrors. every corner and each side, his face was the thing he sees. then a wicked laughter echoed through the room and blood dripped from his mouth in waterfalls. and when he parted his lips, he didn’t have any teeth and the tooth fairy suddenly emerged in front of him, pale and wrinkled it looked more like a witch and he started to run away. 

only to end up being inside a snow globe with a jolly red man outside, face terribly scarred as he started to shake the small toy and it started raining teeth. taehyun screamed in horror as the ground swallowed him and made him slide over a river of crimson down to an underground base.

where the easter bunny sat on a throne, long perky ears like demon horns. egg guardians came to life as ordered and dragged him into a hole, deep enough for him to not reach the top. soil was thrown in, and he begged to be spared from being buried alive. just as the last ray of light flood through his remaining vision, the last thing he hears is the three characters laughing maniacally.

taehyun jolted awake, heart rapidly beating and drenched in cold sweat. it was those nightmares again; the kinds he desperately ran away from but kept on chasing him in his subconscious. he briefly wonders if he was cursed for having the same dream over and over again, before scoffing at the thought. panting, his eyes darted to the digital clock on the opposite wall; almost three in the morning.

searching through his bedside table, he found his bottle of sleeping pills and popped one in his mouth, before trudging to his best friend's bed on the other side of the room.

"tyun?" beomgyu stirred awake when taehyun tucked himself beside him, snuggling to attain the older boy's warmth. "boogeyman?"

he knows of the nightmares, knows of the fears taehyun had accumulated over the years. yet no matter the amount of words he'd spoken to the younger, taehyun has his own principles too. so his warmth and comfort were the only things he could offer, and taehyun was more than glad for it.

the younger nodded wordlessly and beomgyu adjusted to make themselves more comfortable, running his fingers through taehyun's blond locks and he gratefully hummed, getting lulled back to slumber.

★

beomgyu banged his head against the table for the umpteenth time that morning, trying to ease his throbbing hangover with more physical pain. his twisted ideals is causing for taehyun's head to ache too. 

"here." he slides a bowl of soup to beomgyu's direction, which the older gladly accepted; his forehead a shade of red. "why'd you drink so much anyway?"

"i didn't plan to." beomgyu mumbles in between slurps, already feeling better thanks to him. "just maybe had little fun with— what's his name again? seojun?"

"yeonjun." taehyun provides with an eyeroll. "you didn't even thank him when he brought you back, rude bitch."

he was ignored when the said pink-haired male suddenly popped up, as if merely saying his name summons him. yeonjun shamelessly occupied the seat next to beomgyu, all dressed up and clearly wanting to impress. taehyun raises an eyebrow, _it's too early for this_.

"hey gyu." yeonjun grinned, lightly blushing ( _or was it make-up?_ taehyun couldn't tell), "are you feeling better?"

the raven-haired male squinted at him, as if trying to remember where he saw the guy. "uh yeah, but do i know you?"

taehyun face palms, feeling bad for yeonjun. he kicked his best friend under the table and beomgyu yelps, throwing a curse at him. nonetheless, the smile never left yeonjun's face; in fact, he looks a little more endeared. taehyun wants to gag.

"it's yeonjun. you were with me the whole night, remember?" he explains.

"ah fuck, sorry. my head hurts like a bitch." beomgyu says, smiling sheepishly as he scratch his nape. taehyun doubts beomgyu really did took note of the name last night, but found it interesting when he sees his best friend eyeing the other male wholly, who was smiling charmingly back. he takes a sip of his tea as he watch.

beomgyu smiles then, chin resting on his palm. taehyun knows what he's about to do just by the look in his eyes.

"now i feel stupid." beomgyu says, yeonjun grew expectant. "why would i forget someone as pretty as you?"

blushing to his ears, yeonjun responds, "you think i'm pretty?"

"very. can i make it up to you with a date?" 

and just like that, beomgyu earned himself another boy to dump. and taehyun is already prepared to hear the news.

★

he drew the arrow until the bow bends, squints at the target before he releases it with a gasp. five points. taehyun groans in frustration.

"yikes." beomgyu grimaces, his own bow and arrow in hand. "a penny for your thoughts? you never had this much of a bad streak before."

taehyun ran his hand over his face in agitation. "i'll be fine. it's just the usual stuff."

beomgyu doesn't believe it for a second but he lets him be, proceeding to pull his own bowstring and fixing his gaze at the target. taehyun watches him, like how he does all these years, like the first time beomgyu taught him how to draw arrows; with awe and admiration. he released his hold and the arrow flew across the clearing, plunging near the middle of the circle. nine points.

he tilts his head, "i guess the wind _really_ does affect the aim."

the blond male rolls his eyes, catching sight of a certain pink-haired boy at one side of the clearing, a sketchbook and pencil in hand.

"is that yeonjun?" he asks, a lilt in his voice. beomgyu turned to the direction of the said male.

"yeah. he wanted to watch practice so i brought him." the older boy nonchalantly says, pulling another arrow. taehyun briefly catches the way beomgyu's arm flexed and he averted his gaze.

teasing him instead, "you have a soft spot for him now?"

"he's cute and fun to be with." beomgyu says, bringing his bow down after shooting and glancing at yeonjun, who was looking at him again. hiding his red face behind the sketchbook when beomgyu winks. "and a good kisser. might keep him for a while."

taehyun shakes his head, already accustomed to beomgyu's occasional flings. he pulls his own arrow and got ready to shoot. but just as he releases the string, something bumped against his leg and caused for his aim to mess up and the arrow to whirr pass the line of trees behind the target.

"what the—" his best friend's reaction was cut off by a loud [yelp](https://youtu.be/vv3um0BlygY) and the sound of leaves rustling. 

appalled, taehyun runs to its direction. slowly followed by beomgyu, who was glaring at the soccer players waving in apology. even yeonjun jogged towards them, curious and nosy.

he didn't really know what to expect when he sees the arrow plunged on a root, right beside a boy about his age, laying on the pile of leaves as if it was a bed. wide eyes staring at the branches with interest and brown curly locks a mess on his head.

taehyun stared at him in confusion, utterly bewildered because _what the fuck is a six-feet tall adolescent doing up on the trees?_

and just like any fantasy film, a gust of wind brushes past, indicating an important shift in the plot. 

"what are you doing here?" it was beomgyu who voiced out their common question. taehyun still rendered speechless by the incredulity of the events.

the boy's eyes drifted upwards to catch sight of them, face lighting up even more if that was possible.

"beomgyu-ssi!" he says, standing up in a hurry and almost falling over again when blood rushes to his brain. taehyun notes of him as a clumsy mess, seeing the pieces of leaves stuck on the mop of hair. "i was uh, sightseeing. yeah, then an arrow surprised me."

"sightseeing? on top of a tree?" beomgyu asks disbelievingly.

the boy nodded his head enthusiastically, thrilled to talk to the popular student when yeonjun chimed in, "do you know him cub?"

"uh . . ." beomgyu scratched his nape, trying to recall if he does and the action made the boy let out a loud laugh that echoed through the small forest. taehyun jumped in surprise because _who the hell has a voice that loud?_

"i'm kai! kai huening. we've been sharing classes the entire semester." _kai_ says, smiling adorably at beomgyu, who looked flustered for not realizing.

"shit. sorry, i'm terrible with names." he reasons, taehyun knows it's bullshit. 

it was then when another male cut in the conversation, someone taller than kai that he recognizes. taehyun frowns realizing he was the shortest there, and he didn't like being looked down on, literally.

must the main character be always a damsel in distress? he looks at his prince for help.

"i've been looking everywhere for you!" soobin scolds, holding on both of kai's shoulders and shaking the poor boy. "never sneak up on me again. you're going to cause me a heart at— b-beomgyu!" he stuttered suddenly when his friend had pointed to the said male, a blush rising on his soft cheeks when met with beomgyu's indifferent gaze. taehyun internally face palms, already sensing a mess about to happen with just the five of them breathing around each other (two of which are helplessly pining over one).

but before a thick wave of tension overcomes them, beomgyu speaks. "you do you, i guess. but this is the practice ground for the archery club, so i suggest for you to find better places to loiter around if you don't want an arrow coming your way. we don't want to be involved in any unnecessary trouble. come on tyun." 

always direct to the point. beomgyu turns, quickly snatching taehyun's hand in his and pulling him away from the three almost-strangers.

he couldn't help the blush that rose on his own cheeks at beomgyu's sudden action, the warmth of his hand holding his slightly smaller ones. the prince really did come and saved him from further discomfort.

before they could get away from the clearing with their gear, taehyun looks back at them; yeonjun was grabbing his things with a pissed-off expression, and soobin was scolding kai over something. as if sensing his gaze, the curly-haired male looked back at him and gave a bright smile.

_how mysterious_ , taehyun thinks, not smiling back.

★

" _we don't want to be involved in any unnecessary trouble_ my ass." taehyun mocks, watching his best friend on the other side of the laboratory table. the afternoon sun already on an orange hue signifying the slow transition from day to night.

"i never said i'd let it slip pass like it was nothing." beomgyu responds casually, rinsing the test tubes and other flasks. he looks adorable wearing an apron and cleaning gloves, and taehyun tries hard not to coo as he helps. he's got to keep this crush lowkey.

"but you didn't have to shoot the ball with an arrow, you know." he scolds, wiping the flasks dry. "not only do you have to buy a replacement, you also have to do thirty-six hours of community service. not to mention that you're suspended from club activities for god knows how long."

taehyun knew that beomgyu liked the archery club; the only club he had stayed on for quite awhile. which is why he doesn't understand why would beomgyu do something he knows would get him in trouble.

answering his unspoken question, beomgyu shrugs, "it was worth it. you almost got into an accident."

_all because of me?_ taehyun didn't know what to do with the conclusion yet he can't deny the way his heart fluttered.

he chose to stay quiet then, never bothering to mull over the words. they continued on quietly cleaning the endless piles of equipment assigned by the disciplinary officer, occasionally looking out for each other. until the door opened and came in two students. the two best friends raised their brows at the recognition.

"wow what a coincidence to see you two again." kai singsongs _very_ suspiciously even soobin grimaced and hid his face in his large hands.

"why are you here?" asked beomgyu, pausing on his current task.

"we got community service for lollygagging near the field." kai answers, smiling.

"you get community service for lollygagging?" beomgyu prods, not buying it.

"of course you do! what about you two?"

"popping the soccer team's ball during practice." the raven-haired says. the two taller boys gaped at the information. "and tyun's just accompanying me." beomgyu turns to get back to cleaning, probably tired from all the interactions with these boys who suddenly seemed everywhere. 

taehyun continued as well, wanting to finish early so he and gyu can grab dinner together. the two boys started cleaning after exchanging hushed whispers.

kai glides next to him after a few minutes. "do you think they'd make a good couple?" he muses, eyeing beomgyu and soobin from across the room, their backs turned and it looked like they were having a conversation of their own.

sparing a glance at the two, taehyun raises an eyebrow, never looking at kai. "you're being nosy."

the other boy giggles, looking weirdly satisfied at the answer. "i'm kai."

"taehyun." he answers, being polite despite wanting nothing else to do with the boy. he's just . . . odd. in a way that's unsettling.

"i know." the blond creases his forehead, focusing on returning the materials to the cupboards. he could sense kai's gaze on him. "well, everyone knows beomgyu. and you're his best friend, right?" 

before he could answer, said best friend called him and he internally thanked the heavens. taehyun didn't like being interrogated like that, especially on first meeting and it made him uncomfortable. so when beomgyu called, he bowed his head to kai and proceeded to take off his own apron. ending the one-sided conversation.

because like beomgyu, taehyun doesn't give a shit on anyone that isn't his best friend.

★

the week went on that way; taehyun and beomgyu doing their regular routines, yeonjun randomly showing up at breakfast and lunch, and community service with soobin and kai in the afternoon. it was a change for their somewhat private endeavors. he's used to being with just beomgyu, doing everything and anything with him; so the sudden intrusion of these three boys sends him in a bout of second guesses and hesitation he hates having. 

taehyun likes being sure, being able to explain circumstances that is plausible and logical. he's never one for doubts and daydreams. like beomgyu, he's blunt and he stands by his principles. and right now, he's sure that he doesn't like the company of more people when it's supposed to be only the two of them.

but he's not blind and selfish. the only reason he's been putting up with the unneeded company is also because of his best friend. beomgyu had informed him at some time that he took soobin out on a date too, while also taking yeonjun out on other days. two-timing them basically. but it wasn't new to taehyun; and the two boys seemed to be very aware of it. because currently, they were glaring at each other while beomgyu was between them, unbothered and watching a film on his phone.

the three boys had joined them for breakfast at the dorm's canteen. and taehyun, as usual, had been observing. some of those observations are that yeonjun likes to flirt, but is easily flustered when flirted back; that soobin is really shy in class, but has a strange wave of confidence whenever he's around beomgyu; and that on most days, taehyun is on the receiving end of their glares just because beomgyu ditches them for him. 

he's well-versed with his surroundings; and taehyun had been orbiting around beomgyu long enough to see through the different kinds of people he'd date, and the way beomgyu's mind would work around these things. seeing that the raven-haired boy doesn't do as much as bat an eye whenever the two would fight, taehyun already knows that it's only a matter of time until he dumps them both. it was simple science, and beomgyu's starting to get bored. 

yeonjun and soobin were only parts of the crowd that admires the prince, lucky enough to get a taste and a date. but their pretty faces and experienced lips aren't enough to make beomgyu stay. 

"you're wearing the bracelet i gave." soobin mentions just for the sake of it, always noticing the small details about beomgyu. taehyun had come to know that he was the whipped guy in his engineering classes.

"it's pricey. it would be a shame not to." beomgyu answers, eyes still fixed on his phone. taehyun chews on his pancakes.

"you're wearing mine too!" yeonjun exclaims, provoked by the smug smile soobin sent his way. he's never one to back down.

"it's cute. i appreciate the effort you put into making these." beomgyu responds, removing the airpods since he can't focus with the two. taehyun bites hard on his fork, tuning out the incoming bickering.

just then when kai chimes in, effectively shutting everyone up. "are you using my gift too hyungie?" 

taehyun's ears perked with interest, _there's no way . . . another one?_ he squints his eyes at the brown-haired male, closely observing if the boy was messing around. but kai only had this adoring gaze directed at beomgyu, eyes shining with anticipation and lips curled in a smile.

"you gave one? which was it?" queried beomgyu, genuinely surprised. beside him, yeonjun was bewildered and soobin had an unreadable expression. 

"a mug! with bear prints on it." kai grins.

"oh so that was from you . . ." beomgyu drones, recalling if he packed the mug with the ones he'd donate, or if he kept it on his desk.

at that point of silence, tension around them grew heavy. taehyun thinks that everyone feels it — there had already been tensions between them because of soobin and yeonjun anyway. but with the information that kai also gave beomgyu a gift, it seemed like the situation worsened.

and beomgyu sensed it. "well, this is becoming uncomfortable. stop glaring at each other, goddamn." he says. taehyun realizes then that the three of them have been glaring at one another, while kai was peacefully eating the remainder of his food, as if his words didn't bother anyone.

taehyun was left grasping on his thoughts.

kai huening is a mystery. he's like a neutral party, a blank slate, definitely out of the ordinary. and taehyun can't quite figure out what goes on in his head. as he watch the brown-haired male talk to his best friend, he found himself lost; stuck in the middle of the forest with no more bread crumbs to follow or a trail to look back on.

he had met him for more than just a week, and normally, it was enough time for him to form a little impression on someone. but with kai, it was difficult. when taehyun thinks he had him already figured out, kai would do the total opposite or just downright unthinkable. a walking bundle of paradoxes.

during the sessions in the laboratory, kai would usually prod him into speaking more than a sentence; or ask about something so trivial like if frogs have friends. taehyun concluded him as idealistic, like beomgyu; but then the next day, he'd come to him discussing about stars and space that even taehyun was left fumbling for a reply. oftentimes, kai was energetic as a puppy that soobin can barely control; but there were times when he was suddenly asleep on a table and soobin wouldn't bother waking him up. if kai wasn't screaming their ears off, he would be quiet as a mute.

he's a mystery, and taehyun hates mysteries;

it's just not worth his time.

★

standing in the middle of the clearing again, taehyun raises the loaded bow and fires. seven points. a little better but not quite for his lifetime of experience.

he lets the wind blow past, his blond strands fluttering as he takes a deep breath, loading another one. beomgyu's words echo in his ears as he aims; _believe in the arrow_. and for once, he did.

the arrow flung and he closes his eyes before it plunged into the target. breathing heavily, taehyun thought that wasn't so bad after all. shooting arrows had become one of his stress-relieving activities; it was like channeling his unneeded thoughts and emotions into the arrows and releasing it to the world. however ridiculous, he was kind of convinced with beomgyu's philosophy. 

a couple of claps were heard and his eyes shot open, meeting with hazel brown ones that seems to never lose its light.

"that was an amazing shot taehyun!" kai exclaims, looking incredibly awed. taehyun turned to the target and saw the arrow plunged right in the middle; _bullseye_.

he couldn't help the smile that broke through his lips at the sight, a foreign yet familiar feeling coursing through him at the thought that believing made it happen.

believing in his actions, believing in his emotions, believing in himself.

_like the arrow was leading him_ — in what to do, what to feel, where he should be.

"am i seeing this right? you're smiling!"

his head snaps back to the owner of the voice, momentarily forgetting he was right there, smiling down at him with something of fascination. taehyun's ears flushed red at the exposure of emotion.

_but the arrow that leads him always end up at the edges, dancing around the lines and never entering the circle of its destination._

and he was reminded why.

"hey, why'd you stop?" kai whines when taehyun went back to his usual poker face. "it was so beautiful!"

taehyun feels his face heat up at the sudden compliment. clearing his throat, he turned away, fixing another arrow in the bow. "what are you doing here?"

hueningkai pouts, but quickly replaces it with a grin. "i was looking for beomgyu-hyung. he told me he can teach me how to shoot arrows."

something sour creeps on his tongue at the statement, but he was quick to brush it off, never one to mull over stupid emotions. "he's still suspended from our club activities, and is busy on the new ones. i doubt he can teach you right now."

"oh." the brown-haired boy tilts his head, watching as taehyun fires again. six points. "you should teach me then!"

the blond-haired male shoots him a bewildered look. "i'm under-qualified to teach archery."

"i don't think you are." kai was quick to counter, certain. "not everyone gets to just shoot a bullseye out of nowhere. it takes a lot of skill."

it makes sense but, "look at the target; out of the seven arrows i've shot, only one of them reached beyond the eight-point circle. a probability of one-out-of-seven shots being significant to a gameplay, and it's more than eighty-percent of a losing chance per shot. therefore, i'm under-qualified."

kai crosses his arms over his chest, a challenging look on his face. "the important thing is that there's still _one_. why disregard the one good thing when it can make all the difference? and it's not like the 'bad' shots doesn't contribute to the overall score.

"you're only referring to it that way because you think that a game's rules is the only rules you can play with. but for people like me, who have no idea how to handle a bow, even hitting the target at this distance is a miracle." he grins, wide and bright. "so therefore, you're very qualified."

taehyun is dumbfounded by the reasoning. _how the hell does it make sense?_ he thought as he rack his brain for a reply. but at kai's blinding smile, his mind blanked and the words died on his tongue.

a breeze passed them by and it sent kai's curly brown hair fluttering, looking almost as ethereal as the characters in the fairy tale books he used to read. there was really something about this boy that's different; and if he would normally want nothing to do with any of these thoughts, this time he just got to figure it out. one way or another.

kai huening is the biggest question mark on the planet, and taehyun would stop at nothing to get the answer.

★

six hours later, his eyes are glued to his laptop screen searching the internet of a certain brown-haired male; looking for information that he's too ashamed to personally ask. his empty cup of ramyeon discarded by the foot of his bed, and a cup of already warm caramel macchiato still sitting on his bedside table. not a great combination of food, but it's what university students live off.

"what are you so serious about?" taehyun practically jumps in surprise when his roommate suddenly popped up beside him.

"hyung— i'm literally going to whack you! giving me a heart attack." the younger hisses, glaring at the older that's laughing hysterically at his reaction. taehyun rolls his eyes and went back to his business.

"why are you looking for kai's social media?" beomgyu asks once he had calmed, eyes amused as he sits beside him on the bed.

"there's something about him that's unsettling for me and i just want to find out." taehyun answers honestly, still scrolling. the creased forehead a hint of his frustration.

his best friend was already used to him searching for random unusual stuff and its origins. so he just chuckles. "that's kind of creepy, even for you." yet taehyun was serious and it was endearing. he chuckles again, a bit lighter and said, "you're cute. i'll help you then."

taehyun visibly lightens up, having been stuck on a dead end for hours. beomgyu had been his savior once again. "really? you would?"

"of course! you know i'd do anything for you tyun." the older answers, smiling reassuringly it made taehyun melt. "besides, i have a date with soobin today. i could get some insider info."

he notices then that beomgyu is dressed up, wearing his ripped black jeans, a black shirt, and black denim jacket. taehyun thinks he's going to a funeral instead; ignoring the way his gut twist uncomfortably.

"you look like death." he snorts.

"exactly my point. my visuals are deadly."

★

"so get this;" beomgyu starts, speaking from inside a small fitting room in the modelling club. "you already know that kai is your age and my classmate. well, he's also soobin's bestie since childhood, and both of them are cute kids. he likes egg tarts and basically anything with eggs. he likes exploring forests but not without soobin. and has a whole room full of stuffed toys he kisses one by one every single night."

taehyun blinks at the door separating them, "that's it?"

"what? it's not like i can only ask about kai without being suspicious." the older answers. taehyun hears him giggling. "it's cute too. he's like a kid."

well _that_ , taehyun agrees. and the information given by beomgyu further establishes his conclusion that kai is a kid trapped in a six-feet tall adolescent body; full of diverse imagination and ridiculous ideas.

beomgyu steps out of the changing room, dressed in a striped white and black tee under a deep blue denim jacket, and the same blue on his pants. he has this teasing smile on his face and taehyun was already glaring.

"you like kai don't you?" beomgyu wriggles his eyebrows. taehyun wants nothing more than to punch the grin off his pretty face.

"i don't." he was quick to deny. always certain.

"aw come on tyun. you know it's fine if you admit it to me." his best friend singsongs, his gaze becoming dreamy. "imagine someone like you liking someone like him. how idealistic and cliché and so so _so romantic_."

"i don't have anything to admit beom." taehyun declares, firm and final. "and stop with your weird fantasies. i don't like anyone."

beomgyu smirks at that, "if you say so then." sending a meaningful wink after. taehyun wonders if beomgyu knew.

but before he could dwell on that thought, someone slides a hand on the older boy's waist and both of them turned to the new arrival.

"hey there pretty." yeonjun greets. taehyun fought the urge to roll his eyes at seeing these hoes flirting shamelessy in front of him. it was kind of amusing at the beginning, but it had grown to be unbearable. beomgyu's exes rarely had the guts to show up whenever taehyun was around. so it was either soobin and yeonjun aren't that much affected by taehyun's intimidation, or they are just too whipped to even care.

his best friend looked surprised at the sudden appearance of the pink-haired male, and looked at him with a confused gaze. taehyun's eyes remained stone cold.

yeonjun's gaze fell on taehyun, eyeing him from head to toe and it irked the youngest male.

"oh, hey." yeonjun greeted soullessly, then smiled again at beomgyu. taehyun wants to put him in a chokehold.

"what are you doing here?" questioned beomgyu, blissfully oblivious. "i never said where i was. are you stalking me?"

"baby, not everything is about you." yeonjun teases, raising his other hand to show the camera he had been holding the entire time. "i'm part of the photography club, and we take the modelling club's photos. i didn't even know you were the one i had to shoot with."

"aren't you glad to have me as your muse then?" 

"you are always my muse."

taehyun frowned when yeonjun really had the audacity to lean towards beomgyu for a kiss, but it's a good thing beomgyu's a tease and always prefer to be one.

"you're going to ruin my make-up. go away." he sasses, hand on yeonjun's chest to prevent him from leaning further. "anyway, tyun, i need to get back there. are you going to stay and watch?"

he nods and beomgyu acknowledged it before turning on his heels to get back to the stylist. yeonjun followed suit, but not after sending a smug smirk at taehyun.

despite pissed, taehyun did stayed and watched as beomgyu poses and yeonjun took the pictures, complimenting and flirting in between shots. taehyun knew that beomgyu is pretty, but seeing him like this, he didn't know that his beauty could reach another level.

beomgyu has his dark strands lightly curled, with glittery stickers near his expressive orbs. not to mention that what he's wearing was actually a crop top and the exposed patch of skin sent majority of people in the room ogling. he could even see yeonjun's reddened ears, and he understands the sentiment wholeheartedly.

he was a professional at modelling, and taehyun wondered if there was something beomgyu can't do. he's really the ideal guy one would want to date; someone perfect that was too unreal in everyone's eyes, even for his. and taehyun once again reassesses his feelings for his best friend.

_but there are always fairy tales where the protagonist doesn't get to be with the prince of their dreams._

★

"why didn't you join any club?" taehyun asks, finally having the guts to personally seek for answers to his _logical_ curiosity. he had been hanging out with the taller for a while now anyway.

humming, kai pretends to think it over, a bow and arrow already set in his hands. "i don't have much interest in anything. it usually just comes and go and i prefer not being occupied."

_just like beomgyu_ , he thinks. but there was a significant difference he mentally noted for later assessment. just then, hueningkai releases the arrow and it hit within the four-point circle. a relatively low score. nonetheless, he shrieked with happiness.

"your shots are getting better." the blond-haired comments, nodding in approval from where he's sitting on the grass. "for the past three days, the best thing you hit is the target board. i thought we would go on for a week with you not even scoring one point."

"hey! have some faith in me!" kai gasps in faux offense. taehyun laughs and kai diverts his attention back to firing another arrow. one point. his eyes light up in amusement.

taehyun was about to tease him again when his phone rings and the screen lights up to his best friend's face. he immediately answered.

"hyung! where are you?"

_"hey taehyunnie! that's why i called actually."_ beomgyu starts, taehyun's smile slowly faded. _"i'm in the gaming club! and they're going to introduce me to this game, which i think is really cool so i'll skip out on our lunch today. i'll make it up to you some other time."_

"oh. that's okay hyung." he tentatively answers, "i'll see you later then?"

_"yup! got to go now. bye tyun!"_

"bye—" the call ended abruptly.

it had been a short moment of silence when kai asked, "was it beomgyu-hyung? he isn't coming anymore?"

still staring at the locked device, taehyun murmurs, "he isn't. says he's in the gaming club."

"oh? soobin-hyung is in that club!" kai exclaims, oblivious to the ache taehyun felt over his words.

he tried to ignore it. but the thought that beomgyu willingly ditched him to be with soobin was something he never expected to happen. sure, the older flirts with random people; sure, they spend most of their time together; but beomgyu never misses eating with him at lunch. no matter how busy he is with multitudes of clubs.

it's irrational — the thought that he should keep him all for himself — but it's also hard to adjust on a whim when he had known beomgyu his whole life. the dissonance between what his brain screams and what his heart desires was tearing him apart; and the only person he turns to was the root of it all.

the thought of sharing beomgyu with other people never scared him like this before. and taehyun was back to scrambling through the dark forest in search of the prince.

a hand was presented in front of him and taehyun looks up to hueningkai; the noon sun giving him a bright glow and gentle eyes staring down his saddened ones.

"do you want to go get some bingsu? i know a really good place inside the campus."

it seemed like the world shifted on its axis at that point of time; when taehyun said yes on an offer that isn't beomgyu's.

. . .

they were inside an desserts parlor by another small forest; kai enjoying his blueberry shaved ice and taehyun staring at his cherry. the taller boy had been talking the whole walk to this place, and taehyun barely catches that this is another usual spot he hangs out in, his mind drifting to other people.

"so when soobin-hyung got our orders, his clumsy ass trips on his feet and the ice cream cups fell on the floor." kai narrates, waving his hands according to his story.

taehyun stared at him, wondering if it was just some ridiculous attempt to make him laugh. soobin is his classmate in almost every subject, and by what he's seen of him so far, he was careful and far from clumsy. but kai was utterly serious as he continues on.

"you can imagine my embarrassment that time! i really almost disowned him. it was so humiliating." kai ran his fingers through his long strands, obviously exaggerating his tone. the corners of taehyun's lips curl up.

kai seems to notice it, his grin widening. "but the funny part is that he actually cried!"

"soobin-ssi?" he asks disbelievingly.

"yes!" kai laughs, "imagine a six-feet tall college student crying on the floor of a desserts store! i almost died on the spot!" he laughs harder this time, tilting his head back—

a loud shriek echoed across the store as kai fell on the floor, his chair tilted back. and the first reaction taehyun did was sputter, bending over his stomach at the memory of kai's face.

the tall boy got up and rearranged his position, his face colored red from embarrassment and taehyun laughs even more. the melody of his laughter made kai smile, and soon enough he was laughing with him too. their voices mingling like a well-tuned song.

. . .

_from: kai huening (music)_

_; hey taehyun! want to get dinner together?_

_from: beomie ♪_

_; tyun! i'm out of classes. where do u plan to go for dinner?_

★

there was a tap on his shoulder and he looked up from his work, eyes meeting those familiar glinting orbs. even the lighting inside the library can't compete with its brightness.

"oh hey kai." taehyun greets, removing an earphone. he smiles politely. "sorry for declining last night."

"it's fine. don't mention it." hueningkai brushes it off, sitting beside him. the smile seems to never leave his face. "i came to ask for a favor, if that's okay."

"depends, i guess." he shrugs.

"can you accompany me to the chemistry lab later? i have this thing i need to do and i kind of need some help to do it and soobin-hyung's busy with his plates. pretty please?" kai pleads, pouting and hands in a praying position. taehyun internally coos because he's adorable.

he bit his lip in contemplation, eyes quickly darting to his phone atop the table as if waiting for permission from a certain raven-haired male. "i don't know . . ."

"that's fine too." kai scratches his nape sheepishly, half-expecting it already. he stands up, quietly bringing the chair back under the table. "so i'll see you around?"

the blond-haired male only nods before kai turns on his heel, bumping onto beomgyu on the way out. they briefly exchanged greetings and smiles before going their separate ways; kai leaving and beomgyu approaching him.

_sorry kai_ , taehyun thinks as beomgyu sits on the spot beside him, flashing him his ever attractive smile.

because in every set of options, beomgyu's the one taehyun would always choose.

. . .

"oh, you came!" there was shock embed within his words the moment taehyun walks in the chemistry laboratory. the ever bright eyes shining even brighter taehyun had to avert his gaze to not be blinded.

"yeah, i uh, i had a change of plans." taehyun says, forcing out a smile.

the same way he should force beomgyu out of his thoughts right now or else his mind would plunge to depths he still can't swim in. because unlike taehyun, beomgyu's list of options are never-ending and there are some choices better than him.

and sadly, those choices are what beomgyu picked. because the moment taehyun finished his classes, he received a text from him saying that he's hanging out with yeonjun and his friends for the rest of the day.

so here he is, resorting to the most available distraction. "what do you need help with?"

hours later, taehyun had finished painting the diorama kai had told him he accidentally destroyed while visiting the faculty room (which earned him this community service), while said boy was sleeping on the opposite table, hands still holding some brushes. taehyun found it absurd how kai falls asleep quickly and unexpectedly at any place.

the boy stirs awake when he was already cleaning up. "did i fell asleep?"

taehyun lightly snorted at the absurd question and his reaction made kai's brows shot up in disbelief.

"oh my god. i'm so sorry." kai apologizes, bowing countless of times with his ears tinted red. he started helping with cleaning up.

"nah it's fine. i needed the distraction anyway." 

". . . did something happened?"

"you could say that."

"do you want to talk about it?"

"no."

hueningkai stared at taehyun then, in his usual expressionless face but his eyes speak something more. taehyun ignored him.

"honestly . . ." the taller [starts](https://youtu.be/P5BqThyWVFM) after a few more seconds of just staring as he wash the brushes. "i think you should smile more."

taehyun pauses on cleaning the palettes, "that's random."

"but i mean it." kai stops completely. "you have a really nice smile, taehyun."

". . . i smile a lot. you just don't see it." because it was always with beomgyu whenever he smiles. he was the only valid reason to.

kai hums inquisitively, "fair point. care to smile for me then?" he says those words with a cute tone that left taehyun no room for argument, flashing him a wide toothed smile that's clearly intended for jokes. the other boy laughs. "and you have pretty teeth. i bet the tooth fairy hit the jackpot with those."

he rolls his eyes then, drying their materials. "the tooth fairy ain't real kid."

at this, kai gasps dramatically. a hand over his chest. "of course she is! she took my teeth when i was little."

"it's probably just your mom pretending." taehyun was already done with the conversation, not wanting to dwell on the topic of the fantasies that broke his once innocent heart.

but kai's words piqued his thoughts. "how did you know it was my mom?"

"huh?" he queries, _did he really hear that right?_ kai must be dumber than beomgyu in this sense. "so you're saying that you still believe the tooth fairy exists even if you saw that it was your mother?"

"yeah! she even dressed up in a green suit and had wings on her back. it was pretty convincing." kai says, smiling fondly at the memory.

taehyun's fire started burning from an indescribable emotion. pride? envy? a mix of both? he didn't know. but what he does know is that he hates having to be reminded of his traitorous childhood. 

he recalls the face of his mother when he woke up that night, the times she spent convincing him to put his fallen tooth under his pillow the years after, the bucks he returned the next morning that could've saved up for his old favorite toys. 

she was the prime suspect of his grief, and she was punished by witnessing her son's eyes dull throughout the years. even until the day he parts from them to go to college, the memories of his ruined childhood would forever haunt his dreams.

"you're just gullible."

his words reek with the intent to shame, belittle the other for his opposing beliefs. because he refuse; he refuse to be that stupid again.

it doesn't seem to faze kai at all. because he was still smiling, a lazy curl of lips as he watch the water drain from the sink.

"what's wrong with believing?"

taehyun's words come easily, as if the answer almost automatic. "the wrong thing is believing something despite being presented proofs of its nonexistence. there's no scientific evidence behind the tooth fairy, or any of that matter, so believing in something that's not real is total bullshit and a waste of time."

"that's the longest line you've ever said to me." kai muses. taehyun felt like he was being mocked.

"fairy tales and magic are just man-made phonies to get a child to behave." he grits, turning to pack his stuff.

"probably. but you know, the details didn't matter; it's the thought that does."

his words cooled taehyun's fire. something that never happened before. and taehyun felt rooted on his spot. it was as if kai had hit his own unseen bullseye.

kai smiled at him gently, his eyes still sparkling with the emotions he never keep. "i didn't care if it was my mom. frankly, i _wouldn't_ care if it was anyone. the missing portions in my mouth filled my childhood with memories i'll forever treasure. it's a reminder of the adventures i went to with those 'phonies' leading the way.

"it made me believe in something beyond what's seen by the naked eye. and i'll gladly lose my teeth if it means i'd have another amazing memory to remember. and my mom, the tooth fairy, helped me collect them.

"that's why they're very real."

★

still wide awake in the dead of the night, taehyun trudged around his dorm room. hueningkai's words bouncing within the four corners of his mind.

it oddly makes sense, and that conclusion irks him to no end.

as he turns around for the umpteenth time, his eyes caught sight of an old box on top of his wardrobe. it was one that beomgyu had packed for him behind his back before they moved in this dormitory. taehyun hadn't touched that box since moving in, as if he was allergic just by the sight of it.

but this time he did.

only to hide it in the furthest corner of the room, behind beomgyu's rack of clothes and underneath his boxes of books.

he wasn't going to let a mere acquaintance ruin his resolve.

★

_yet fate had other plans_. and taehyun is not the author of his own story.

"don't you have a room full of these?" taehyun asks as kai skips through the toy aisle, eyeing each and every plushie he could find. 

"yeah! there're like a hundred-fifty of them!"

"why do you need so much more?"

"i'm building an army in preparation for when soobin betrays me."

dumbfounded, taehyun tries going with his weird reasoning. _go with a different approach_ ; it's a very useful life hack he discovered while studying science. "i don't think they can do much damage."

"once you see tobin, i doubt you'd even say that."

taehyun held his tongue, utterly speechless as kai hauls dozens of different stuffed toys to the cart he's been pushing. he really wasn't supposed to be here; he had planned to spend his weekend in his dorm studying or hanging out with his best friend, but said best friend had other plans of his own.

he couldn't even refuse when beomgyu brought yeonjun over because they had to plan some sort of photoshoot themes for their collaborative clubs, but an hour in and their projects are left forgotten on beomgyu's desk as the two cuddled and watch some series on netflix. taehyun couldn't stand the sight so he resorted to going out and coincidentally, kai asked if he was free. who would've known that the brown-haired kid will provide him perfect distractions to his ever messy unrequited feelings for his long-time best friend.

as it turns out, the plushies weren't for kai to keep. but for a whole orphanage who had kids with mental illnesses and sleep disorders. and as taehyun accompany his— friend? he found himself smiling fondly while watching the way kai interacts with each of them, holding their little hands and chasing them about. something about the scene tugs at the strings of his heart, enough for a harmonious melody to ring in his ears.

and when kai looks back at him, rivaling the sun with his bright smile, taehyun finds himself lost in the forest again. but this time, it was void of the dark.

the unsettling feeling had started to disappear, only to make way for something a lot more confusing.

. . . 

"are you santa claus or something?" asked taehyun when kai was finally released from the kids' grips.

they were settled on a picnic table outside, waiting for snacks the orphanage offered to give. the sun was already close to setting, the surroundings basked in a golden light. it was the longest time taehyun had spent with someone else. and it felt new, a good kind of new.

kai chuckles at his question, "perhaps you believe in santa?"

"i don't."

"let me guess, you saw that it was your father."

he didn't respond, and kai caught the meaning behind his silence.

"oh? i'm right?" he exclaims, tapping his cheek with a forefinger. "so you don't believe in santa. let me guess, you don't believe in the easter bunny, or sandman, or even boogeyman?"

taehyun shakes his head no.

"how are you even friends with beomgyu-hyung?" kai jokes, "you're literally polar opposites. he's into fantasies and you're not; he's outgoing and you're uptight."

his [heart](https://youtu.be/jdXmLIGpkqs) dropped at the mention of the boy. whatever distractions he do, it always circles back to him. maybe it's time for the cycle to change so he decided to talk about him in order to flush out his thoughts. and who was a better outlet than a boy he barely know?

"that's the thing. we're opposites." taehyun starts, looking away to watch the trees dance to the wind and the beat of his heart. "like magnetic poles, we attract each other. beomgyu cheers me up when i'm down; and he relies on me when he's insecure. we're opposites; complementary angles that complete the other, a balanced chemical equation, a perfectly stable scale. i could go on forever."

"you should. come on, i'll listen." kai encourages, oozing such a comforting aura that taehyun didn't know he needed. 

it was weird, but taehyun didn't want to dwell in that new feeling. all he knows right now is that he wants to let his feelings bleed into the world. and there was no one else ready to tend to his wound than the boy in front of him.

"we're friends since we were kids; he lived across from me and would usually come over to play archer or watch movies. i got into archery because of him, and i knew some fantasy characters because he loved watching them. you have no idea how many dvds he have in his house and we'd watch them for hours.

"beomgyu, he's— he's all i could ever ask for." taehyun says, smiling as he recalls his beomgyu-filled childhood. "every memory i have, he's there with me. on happy days doing sports, or sad ones when we fought. i remember him being heartbroken for me when my parents ruined my childhood fantasies, and said that he'd take me out of that house because i was hurting. i thought he was joking then but right after high school graduation, he told me we're going to move away to university together. just so i could start over again. he even fought with my parents but you know how convincing he is so he just won over them.

"he's my number one supporter and i'm his number one fan. he understands me and he knows what i need. i like everything about him. he is warmth, he is comfort, he is home. he's the only constant in my life. i always know what he means to me. but right now, i feel like i'm only realizing it again. when i'm starting to feel that things are changing between the two of us."

yeonjun and soobin; two names that popped up in his mind. two causes of the shift between him and his best friend. two boys who are starting to take all of beomgyu's time and attention. taehyun wonders if beomgyu was still playing around.

"you sound like you're in love with him." kai murmurs, his gaze was dreamy as he intently listens to taehyun's words. chin propped over his palm.

"maybe i am. he's just . . . _perfect_." he agrees. "i don't know where i'd be without him." taehyun looks at kai, whose eyes were once again shining.

"soobin is the same to me!" kai emphatizes, "he acts like an older brother most of the time because i'm _really_ clumsy. but even if he nags like a mom, i wouldn't trade him for the world.

"i'm really glad you have someone like beomgyu."

"i'm glad too." he says, honest. watching hueningkai's face light up even more when the snacks arrived.

he wonders how kai manages to never let his glow fade, with how cruel the world is. while he's there, dulled and heart still in pieces from a past he can't let go of. there were always people like that in storybooks; someone who's always smiling and radiating a positive energy, and someone who looked like the world crashed on their shoulders.

_magic makes the world beautiful_. but taehyun is still lost in the sea of wonders and what ifs. trying to find the direction of a stable land.

"don't you like him too? with the gift and all?" he asks after they've settled into comfortable silence, already munching the freshly-baked cookies.

"i do actually. but it's more of an admiration." kai admits, "i like the way he expresses himself. and i wish i could do the same."

taehyun understands that; beomgyu just lacks flaw.

chuckling, kai continues. "it's never serious though. and i wasn't supposed to give him anything, but i had to push soobin. he likes him a lot and knows i have this happy crush on beomgyu-hyung, and i always tease him that i'd make a move if he doesn't. you know when we did community service? we didn't really get punished; his whipped ass just wanted to see him and being the great wingman that i am, i made it happen!"

"i couldn't say i'm surprised because i'm really not." taehyun jokes and the two of them shared another fit of laughter.

as the sun set further into the horizon, with sweet snacks over their endless conversations, a new patch of light flickers in the middle of the dark forest.

★

he maneuvered his way around the building, looking for a specific room. when he found it, he could faintly hear his best friend screaming from inside and he smiles to himself at its familiarity. _beomgyu and his ever-loud voice_. he knocks and pushed the door open.

quickly striding inside, taehyun props himself on the seat beside beomgyu, whose eyes were focused on the computer screen in front of him. the gaming club looks like a computer rental store at one side with a long table on the other, where snacks are placed. he briefly catches sight of his blue-haired classmate slumped on the table and napping.

"what goes on taehyunnie?" beomgyu acknowledges, fingers endlessly typing on the keyboards. he was playing a multiplayer online battle along with some of the other club members. and taehyun was just going to wait for him to finish before he starts talking, always considerate.

"nothing, really. i just uh, missed hanging out with you?" he responds, heart picking up its pace. he always thought that beomgyu would stay by his side, stuck to each other like glue, so the sudden distance is rubbing him off in the wrong way. sure, they still eat breakfast together and catch up before sleeping, but their hang-outs had significantly lessened.

"oh. oh no, i haven't realized it's been so long tyun, i'm so sorry." the raven-haired male said. taehyun was about to respond when beomgyu shouts, "jeongin get him! he's about to get away!" then goes back with clicking furiously.

"ah what the fuck." beomgyu whines, sitting back in his chair as he watch the respawn timer on his screen. he spares taehyun a glance and smiles widely, something that the blond-haired male had grown familiar with but was still very much fond of. "should we go out later then, hyun?"

taehyun nodded eagerly, his own smile widening and beomgyu visibly melts. he reached out to intertwine their fingers as he return to his game.

"gyu? it's uncomfy, you might lose the game." he complains half-heartedly, trying to slip his hand away but beomgyu only held onto it tighter.

"nonsense. you're my lucky charm."

was he flirting with him? taehyun didn't know. beomgyu was always affectionate when it comes to him, with his ministrations of fiddling with his sleeves or fingers or hair. it's hard to determine the signs when the boy you like is also the boy you've been with your whole life.

so he lets it be. enjoying the warmth of beomgyu's hand in his; something he had missed a lot.

. . .

_but he can't have it all._

legs heating up and muscles aching, taehyun dashes through the dark forest in search of any semblance of light. tears were prickling his eyes and cold was biting through the thin material of his shirt.

nothing was there — just the endless line of trees in all directions, cricket sounds from above, and even the sky was void of the moon and stars. taehyun always hated the dark; aside from the fact that he couldn't see anything, it also opens the door for the thoughts he left at bay. 

you'd think he wouldn't believe in the boogeyman, but it's the one he feared the most. it would always take the form of taehyun's fears, however finite and mediocre they are. 

"taehyunnie?"

he froze at the sound of the voice, a wave of relief rushing over him and his heart picking up pace. he heard leaves rustling and twigs snapping and before he knew it, there was already a figure standing in front of him.

"h-hyung . . ."

beomgyu was there. his knight in shining armor. the prince of his dreams. he looks princely and handsome in that white suit and taehyun lunges himself into his arms, seeking for the comfort he had been looking for the entire night.

"ssh baby. i'm here." beomgyu whispers, rubbing soothing circles on his back. taehyun relaxes in his embrace.

he didn't mind being the dark as long as he's with beomgyu.

the prince pulled away later, taehyun still in his arms. their eyes met and he feels himself being pulled in by the dark orbs. beomgyu's here for _him_ — not for yeonjun, not for soobin. him, _taehyun_. and he's glad to finally have him all to himself.

so when beomgyu leaned in, capturing his lips in a slow kiss, taehyun lets himself savor the taste of his best friend. in the dark of the forest, his heart raced with longingness.

until it doesn't.

it happened so fast; taehyun was left breathless as he lay on the cold ground, a hole in his chest from where his heart was pulled out.

standing above him was beomgyu, but it's not his prince. he was holding taehyun's still beating heart in his bloody hands. his suit stained with the same crimson liquid as he looks down at taehyun, dying because he liked the wrong person.

he watched in horror as beomgyu smirked, wetting his lips as he bring the heart close to his mouth and—

taehyun jolted awake, heaving for air with loud gasps and cold sweat. he pats around his chest, making sure his heart was still intact and felt it pounding hard under his palm. trembling, he turns to the other side of the room, where beomgyu was supposed to be — only to find his bed empty and a shiver blew past his spine.

immediately, he opened his phone with shaking fingers — on the verge of a panic attack — and saw his best friend's messages.

_from: beomie ♪_

_; tyunnie, ure in deep sleep rn and i dont want to wake u up. and i also dont want u to panic when u dont see me in the morning_

_; but im at soobin's. he was having a hard time w his plates n got sick and kai was also busy w his compositions so im here to take care of him_

_; im sorry. i'll see u for bfast downstairs, k?_

_no_ . . . tears prickled taehyun's eyes after reading. he needed beomgyu too . . .

it felt like his nightmare was coming true right before his eyes. just hours prior, he had the time of his life with beomgyu; playing at the arcade, eating at their favorite tteokbokki place, watching the sunset with beomgyu's arm around his smaller frame.

but now, he was in the presence of someone else. and taehyun doesn't want to experience losing his home in beomgyu. however irrational his fear is.

"h-hyung . . ." he murmured once the line picked up, lips trembling around his words. "i— i n-need you—" taehyun sobbed, dropping his phone on his lap from how much he's been shaking.

it was a long five minutes of hell when the door burst open and pattering of footsteps rushed inside the room. taehyun felt strong hands pull his arms away from his curled position below the bed, but even through his blurry vision, he knows it wasn't beomgyu.

"k-kai— what are you—"

"you accidentally called me." kai answers, his voice soothing. "come on. breathe with me taehyun, hm?"

warm palms cupped his cheeks and taehyun shakily followed the way kai inhaled and exhaled, muttering praises in between. despite the tears staining his sight, he could still see the worry in kai's eyes as he catch more of his tears.

too tired to protest, taehyun lets himself get hoisted up by the taller male, settling back into his warm and comfortable bed. kai turns the lamp on, and proceeds with getting water on the mini-fridge before attending back to his still troubled friend.

"what happened hyun?" kai asks, worried. they have a considerable distance between them, still respecting their boundaries. but kai offered a gentle squeeze around taehyun's wrist.

"b-boogeyman— beomgyu—" the two words were enough for kai to understand.

taehyun's greatest fear; his best friend — fighting him, losing him, loving him. the boogeyman had just took the form of the boy he's been with his entire life, and it left him deeply scarred with no remedy.

"c-can you hug me?" taehyun tentatively requests, needing some sort of anchor. without hesitation, kai pulled him into his embrace.

it was awkward being in the arms of another boy that isn't beomgyu, but taehyun liked it. kai has a different sense of warmth, of comfort; and taehyun wasn't fond of too many changes from his already established routines.

but he supposes he can make adjustments to this.

he slowly calmed down as kai rub his huge palms across his back. the ringing in his head starting to cease.

"how did you got in?" taehyun whispers, loud enough for kai to hear. he felt the need to ask, anything just to preoccupy his mind of something else.

"you must have been expecting beomgyu-hyung, huh?" taehyun felt unnecessarily exposed at the question, face heating up. kai giggles, "when you called me, i tried to contact beom-hyung but he wasn't answering. he was in soobin's dorm and i had a spare key to enter, but both of them were already sleeping. and nothing can escape soobin's grip when he's asleep, you know? so i _borrowed_ the key to your dorm and went here instead. i'm sorry if i'm intruding."

he shakes his head, "you're not. i'm really thankful." although there's a significant ache caused by the unfortunate timing, he'll try to understand. he always do.

"you should sleep now taehyun, it's really late." kai says when he felt the blond-haired boy yawning. he nodded weakly.

"no, no! don't leave!" taehyun pleads when kai was about to stand. his grip tight on kai's wrist. "stay. please stay."

who was kai to say no to those pleading doe eyes?

when hueningkai was fully settled into his bed, there was a strange shift in the atmosphere surrounding them. only the sounds of their breathing could be heard in the dark room, and taehyun was still in that fearful headspace.

"i'm really s-sorry for this kai. i know this is kind of weird, but i—" he gulps, feeling embarrassed for what he's about to request. "c-can you sing for me too? it's okay if you can't- i totally understand i just- needed a distraction . . ." especially now that beomgyu isn't cuddling him after a nightmare episode. and it's _weird_ to ask for it from someone who had just passed the friendship domain.

"don't mention it hyunnie. it's okay." he could hear the smile in kai's voice and taehyun was gratefully relieved.

there was a pause in the moment and taehyun held his breath, sighing when kai's [melodious](https://youtu.be/XKcb6zumprI) voice rang in the dormitory.

_"i can see, even if you're not by my side,_

_i feel you, even if you don't say a word_

_because i believe in you even if i'm anxious."_

_no wonder he's a music major_ , taehyun thought. kai's voice was beautiful; it was calming and easy to listen to. like a fresh breeze after a long hot day, or the sea crashing on the shore. a hand crawled over his under the sheets.

_"i can touch even if you're not in my sight,_

_i reach even if you go far away from me."_

taehyun's eyes were glued to the ceiling as he listens; and it's like the song was working its magic in his entire system.

his mind flashes to the start of this week, where he and kai began hanging out more during lunch and after classes. they would still go on with the archery lessons, and kai would still miss the target board by half a ruler.

there came a time when taehyun surprised kai as he pull the bowstring, and kai jerked so hard he released the arrow on air and almost pierced their heads off. taehyun noted to never surprise him anymore, when he's holding an arrow that is.

or when they just laid on the grass and watched the leaves dance to the wind. peaceful, quiet, just the two of them in the middle of it all. and when he looks back, kai was already sleeping, brown locks lightly reaching his closed lids, smooth skin and pointed nose. taehyun thinks he saw an angel that day.

on one of their hang-outs at the desserts store, taehyun found out that kai almost failed to pass his music composition assignment, just because he rushed to his room when he called. taehyun apologized dozens of times for it, modestly saying that kai shouldn't have done that. but kai, sweet innocent kai, only told him that he'd drop anything for taehyun.

because they're friends. and he needed someone there. like how side characters stand beside the protagonists.

_songs heal the wound._ and kai's healed taehyun's.

_"the moments that felt like magic and brilliant night sky,_

_they're on my mind."_

it was the best sleep of his life.

★

"where are you taking me?" 

a few minutes before sunset and taehyun was being pulled by kai through a small forest along the outskirts of the city; the taller coming up with an idea to cheer him up after what happened yesternight. 

"i told you, it's a surprise." hueningkai answers excitedly. taehyun can't quite resist his charm so he lets himself be dragged, carefully maneuvering around bushes and stepping on fallen branches. their hands unconsciously tight around one another's.

minutes went by and taehyun gasps at the sight in front of him. kai laughing at his reaction as he pulled him closer to their destination.

"come on, i'll show you inside!"

taehyun looked around him after he climbed the makeshift ladder on the trunk of the tree. they were on a treehouse, large enough for a bit of space, but small enough to not draw too much attention. he was in awe at the creativity of it, and kai seemed to sense his incoming onslaught of questions. always ready to satisfy taehyun's string of curiosity.

"this is mine and soobin-hyung's treehouse we helped build when i was eight and he was nine. our parents thought we would like to have some place else we could play in and have fun little adventures. so ta-da!" he explains, gesturing to the whole place. taehyun sees the small implications that this place really belonged to them — the small bunch of plushies beside used pillows and blankets, pieces of paper that seemed to be treasure maps and house sketches, wooden swords, paper planes and boats; all figments of hueningkai's fantasy-filled childhood.

there were also carvings on the wooden walls, floor, ceiling, and the trunk in the middle of the room. a huge _sb & hk_ in the center of it all. along with different initials and short messages from various people.

"this is our little sanctuary." kai says, also reading the carved letters, "everyone who stumbled upon this place is welcome to stay whenever they need. it doesn't have much but it's a place we decided to share to people who feels alone and needed to get away from the world for a while."

indeed. the vandalisms are full of messages of gratitude, of comfort they found from a stranger's treehouse in the middle of the small forest. a resting stop for people who are tired of living in the real world; a world taehyun forced himself to live into.

"i think you need to be alone for now hyun. so you can refresh your mind from everything's that happened." kai said, proceeding to the exit. "i'll come back in a few, just going to take a walk around the place. if it gets too dark for you, there's a switch on the trunk near our initials."

"thank you." was the only thing he could say.

"no problem hyun. i'll see you later." then he left taehyun alone.

he didn't know what to think, the events being too sudden. he watch kai's figure retreat through the line of trees outside the window, wondering just how could someone be so real yet so unreal at the same time.

his mind was blank for the first five minutes of being alone, thoughts wandering on the air around him. he doesn't know what to believe in now that he's under these complicated situation — taehyun didn't even know if it was still as complicated as he make it out to be.

yes, he's still hurt from what's happened to his childhood. but was it still as painful now that he has already grown up?

beomgyu had always told him to believe; that what happened before shouldn't affect what's happening now. he even got him away from his parents just so he could start over again. but over the years of trying to convince taehyun, he eventually stopped, coming to accept that his best friend wouldn't go back to their old childish mindsets.

it was hard — what beomgyu was trying to make him understand was something taehyun desperately tried to forget. so their now-opposing thoughts clashed to a conclusion that mutual respect for each other's principles was the way to go. and it helped, for a long time it worked. they engaged in healthy debates despite their differences; beomgyu coloring taehyun's gray world, and taehyun anchoring beomgyu's wild thoughts. until there came a point where tiptoeing around each other's beliefs had them starting to drift apart.

taehyun hadn't realized that that was what's already going on with beomgyu. maybe he should've listened when he was talking with the two older males, maybe he should've asked why beomgyu put himself a step away from him, maybe he should've got to know who yeonjun and soobin really was underneath their overflowing affections toward his best friend. maybe then taehyun would realize why.

choi yeonjun, an art major who has an eye for unique concepts and bizarre pieces of art. hair a bold pink shade and clothes too fancy for a college student to wear daily. taehyun saw how yeonjun took photos of beomgyu the first time his best friend modelled, how well they worked together under the mask of relentless flirting.

he saw the pictures for their collaborative project; beomgyu wearing a full white outfit and white long coat, a distinct black accessory on his belt, and lace wrapped around his tattooed neck — a tattoo yeonjun himself painted. he saw how good the shots were, yeonjun proving his reputation of being the best arts student for having great vision for his pieces; a head full of diverse concepts and body screaming of versatility. he was a perfect fit for someone like beomgyu. someone with the same imaginative mind and wild heart.

and choi soobin, his fellow engineering student who was quiet in class but has a very loud talent in the form of his ideas. he remembers everyone being in awe at his digital presentation for a arts building as parts of their projects. despite being a first-year student, soobin had already proved himself to be on top of the game, from major blueprints down to the last detail of designs, he has them polished. it was no wonder he would get sick from how hard he worked.

behind that quiet and shy demeanor, the advancement of his skills and ideas were so great he had been called multiple times in their faculty for companies wanting his works. it was told that beomgyu inspired him with them, helping him visualize and design; accompanying him inside the gaming room until late hours of night trying to figure out how the sites work. and like yeonjun, soobin was a perfect fit for beomgyu's idealism — both creative minds with a steel grip on reality.

beomgyu had worked so hard to understand taehyun throughout the years of being by each other's side. but taehyun didn't try go on the same lengths as beomgyu had done for him.

as much as beomgyu colored his world with hues of pinks and blues, taehyun limited beomgyu's to his cold and lonely one.

the prince tried to save the damsel in distress, at the cost of his own crown. but the damsel didn't want to be saved.

he was wallowing in his thoughts and tears when he heard footsteps nearing him and a handkerchief being offered to his face. kai was back, and he was still glowing around the fairy lights that light up the place. taehyun hadn't realized that it was already dark outside.

"o-oh, it's already dark. maybe we should head back." he said, wiping his tears with the handkerchief.

"not yet." kai chirps, "i haven't shown you what i wanted you to see." taehyun was glad that kai doesn't prod on what he was thinking.

"it isn't the treehouse?"

"part of it, but we still have to wait for a little while before seeing it."

"if it's something scary, i swear to any being out there that—"

"why would i show you something scary when i saw what happened to you last night?"

taehyun pouts at the retaliation and kai giggles.

"do you trust me?"

it didn't take a heartbeat when taehyun answered, still sniffling and eyes rimmed red.

"of course i do."

. . .

"be careful." kai guides taehyun as they climb further up the treehouse, on the branches slightly above the roof. the makeshift house was tall enough and taehyun thinks he's going to lose balance if he climbs more.

"what are we going to do up here anyway? i'm kind of scared of heights, and i know very well that we're like twenty-feet off the ground." he complains once they've reached the top, holding tightly on the branch he's been sitting on.

kai was standing before him, one of his hands holding to a higher branch for balance. "you'll be fine. just think happy thoughts and i promise you won't fall."

"what, _faith, trust, and pixie dust_? you're not the peter pan you think you are." taehyun retorts. but kai ignored his words in favor of reaching a hand out.

he glared at it first. kai [whispers](https://youtu.be/RI-HOQ27QEM).

"come on hyun. i won't let you go."

with kai's hand as a pillar of support, taehyun managed to balance himself on his two feet and held onto the branch the other male was also holding for balance.

"what now?" he asked, growing curious at what could be so special being on top of a tree at night.

"are you ready?" hueningkai questioned back.

"just get it over with."

"okay. one . . ." the lights downstairs turned off and the surroundings immediately grew dark. taehyun flinched at the sudden loss of light but kai squeezed his hand.

"two . . ." leaves rustled as the taller boy move the branches away, pulling taehyun as they climb the highest point of the trunk.

"three." he finished, pushing the remaining branches blocking the sky.

and the sight taehyun's greeted with was enough for words to leave his mouth.

the sky was full of bright, twinkling stars — as far as the eye could see, as many as one could count. some where lightly blue, some were faint red; varying temperatures taehyun had studied in one of his textbooks. he could almost pinpoint each constellation with how much he's studied about this, and yet, he can't stop looking everywhere.

it was _beautiful_ , in any and every sense of the word. no words could even describe what taehyun's seeing right now. it was as if the whole galaxy was right in front of his face. the stars almost reachable it feels like he was sent to space.

"wow . . ." he breathes out. there were bursts of stardust surrounding clusters of stars, and taehyun's eyes were mirroring how much they glow.

speechless, he turns to hueningkai, also looking at the stars with his same bright eyes, a huge smile on his thin lips and taehyun had never felt his heart pound this hard.

"i like climbing trees because this is the view i get to see." kai says, voice filled with nostalgia.

taehyun doesn't understand just what it is with kai that always leave him fumbling for words, his emotions going haywire and a mess beneath his soles. not even beomgyu can make him shut up like this.

he was a mystery, and taehyun hated mysteries.

he was a huge question, and taehyun couldn't find the answer.

he was pure magic and bright smiles, and taehyun—

"who are you?" he manages to ask between his shaking lips, his emotions filling his cup and threatening to overflow.

kai smiles at his question, still looking up at the star-studded sky. he gives taehyun's hand a gentle squeeze and the latter realizes they were intertwined. the warmth still a comfort in the cold night.

"the same person i've always been."

gone were the words, only his emotions running in his veins.

"that stranger who kept bugging you to speak more than a sentence.

"that boy who sleeps anywhere and everywhere.

"that kid who likes to climb trees and fall because of an arrow.

"that friend you're teaching archery.

" _your_ friend that has complete and utter belief in the magic of the world." he gestures around them, before his gaze landed on taehyun's misty eyes. "who believes in the magic that's in _you_."

with each statement, the memories flash back in taehyun's eyes, recalling all those tender moments when he felt the spark under his skin, a part of kai's magic on him.

tears lined down taehyun's cheek and fell like crystals down his shirt. kai sucks at archery but he always know how to hit taehyun's bullseye.

"you say you don't believe in such things. but i'd say that you do. in fact, you believe in them so much that you're hurt by the thought that you can't. you're _still_ hurting because you don't believe in magic anymore; of fantasies, of other worlds, of _characters_ that fill the world with wonder and hope.

"you stopped believing in the tooth fairy because you don't want to remember the memories; but you hold them close to your heart. every fragment, every detail is kept hidden in the farthest corner of you.

"you stopped believing in santa because the gift you received didn't came from the person you liked for it to come from. and you lost the wonder in trying to look for the greatest presents our minds could give.

"you stopped believing in the easter bunny because you lost hope — in magic, in beomgyu, in yourself. and i've never wanted to do anything more than to make you believe in them again.

"fantasies power the mind. and you stopped letting the sandman in your dreams that everything died down with them and made way for the nightmares. you removed the light yet you're scared of the dark.

"but you're magical, taehyun. you always have been.

"you have this magic in you that you're scared to show the world. you're scared to believe because you're scared of not being believed in. but i've always seen you, underneath that persona you made for yourself.

"you don't know how beautiful your magic is. and you've had me enchanted since the first time we met."

kai was staring straight into his eyes, straight towards his soul as he uttered those words to the wind. it lingered in the air around them for a while longer, letting taehyun absorb each word, each thought, each emotion kai had just poured to his cup.

and it got too overwhelming. his cup overflowing with his feelings that taehyun leaned forward and pecked the magic right off kai's lips. pulling away for a fraction of a second before leaning in again for a proper kiss.

and it's exactly how it's described in his old fairy tale books; a burst of fireworks in his chest and ears, fluttering of butterflies in his tummy, shivers running down his spine. like the world stopped spinning and it was only them at that moment.

but the world didn't. and taehyun wakes up from his momentary daze.

"oh my god. i'm so sorry." he mumbled, pulling away from kai's grasp. the latter was looking at him confused. "it was a mistake— i'm sorry." taehyun started to climb down when kai quickly followed.

"taehyun i don't understand—"

"you don't have to. it wasn't supposed to happen."

"taehyun—"

"i don't want to talk about it! okay? please just leave me alone." he snaps. jumping when he was near the safe boards of the house.

kai didn't say anything else as he watch taehyun walk away.

. . .

"what is he doing here?" yeonjun complains as he steps into the dorm, immediately greeted by the sight of a tall blue-haired bitch sitting on beomgyu's bed.

"i should be asking that question." soobin sasses back, standing up to use his height as a leverage. but yeonjun rivalled him with a firm stance and equally cold glare.

"look, i didn't invite you guys here to fight." beomgyu frowns, sitting on his swivel chair as he watch the two in a glaring contest. "i was lonely and i wanted to hang-out with the two of you but i guess it was a bad idea. you're free to leave or whatever."

but none of them moved. beomgyu fought the urge to smile because they just look so attractive being possessive of him. an idea popped in his mind and being the little devil that he is, he immediately set them in action.

"oh i know, let's play a little game!" he grabbed each of their hands and they quickly diverted their gaze on him. beomgyu bat his lashes at them and they visibly eased.

beomgyu pulled them in front of a closet and in a swift motion, managed to push them inside. (they're weak for him and he knows it.) quickly locking it and basking in their loud banging on the door.

"this door doesn't even make sense. why is it locked from the outside?" soobin notices (because of course he does).

"i know right? it's pretty dumb but who knew i could put it to good use?" beomgyu giggles, clearly enjoying the entire ordeal.

"let us out cub. this isn't funny." yeonjun said. beomgyu noted of his annoyance and imagined his face.

"actually, it is." he teases, "look bubs, i want to hang-out with both of you without you constantly being on each other's throats. so we're playing seven minutes in heaven except it's not actually seven minutes and it's not exactly heaven, but you get my point." then adds with a sickening sweet voice that both boys' hearts started pounding for an entirely different reason. "the rule is simple; kiss and make up, and i'll let you out."

it went quiet as they saw beomgyu walk away from the small gaps of the door of the cramped closet they were (forcefully) put in, their tall bodies pressed so close together. they heard the sound of wheels and clicking of keyboards and yeonjun face palms.

"i blame you for getting him addicted to that game." he said, slumping on the floor. "now we're stuck here."

soobin contemplated for awhile longer before following suit, bending his long legs to his chest. "you were the one who introduced seven minutes in heaven to him at that one party, so i blame this on you."

silence. none of them has an inkling of what to say to each other, already accustomed to bickering when one do so much as breathe around them. 

but yeonjun wanted to get this over with; this wasn't why he came here for but the boy who locked them in. so he says, "why do you hate me?"

the other male snapped his head to his direction. "i don't hate you. i just thought _you_ hate _me_."

"why would i hate you when i barely know you?"

"i wonder just the same."

they breathe out a sigh of relief chorusly now that that's cleared out. then they heard beomgyu's excited titters and their eyes darted to him on his desk.

"i like beomgyu a lot for a long time now." yeonjun started, staring at the raven-haired male that he's so gone for. beomgyu was focused on his game, and he smiles fondly. "but it's not even a week when we started going out that he starts going out with you too. i've waited long for him then his attention was suddenly divided. i guess i was just pissed because of it."

"oh . . ." soobin drones, feeling a little bad. "i'm sorry. i guess i was in the wrong too." it was sincere, and it's strange but yeonjun feels it. "i like him a lot too and i was kind of desperate. and when i got his attention i just couldn't let go of the opportunity. and when i knew he was going out with you too, i suddenly felt like wanting to prove something."

"so we're both just suckers, huh?"

laughter rang between them, the tension forgotten as if it didn't exist in the first place. beomgyu screamed outside when he almost lost his game and they giggled fondly at it, hearts overflowing with affection for the younger male.

the blue-haired boy decided to break the silence this time. "you know, choi yeonjun, i actually look up to you a lot." at the pink-haired boy's confused hum, he adds, "i saw the photos you took of beom, and they were really good. i've also seen some of your art and the commissions you run on twitter and i thought you're really talented."

yeonjun's face heat up at the sudden compliment, his heart quickening its pace. "i know you too choi soobin." he returns, not wanting to be the only one blushing, "i saw that arts building design and it was amazing. you put in all the necessary stuff and nothing was a waste of space. i thought you were really cool."

both of them turned away from each other after exchanging compliments, their faces a shade of red they're thankful the dark hides it well. in that cramped closet, a new door opened for the two of them.

"we should probably call beomgyu now—"

soobin was cut off when the front door burst open and someone came in, feet heavy on the carpeted floor and making a beeline towards their crush. both of them held their tongues.

"oh gods, you surprised me tyun. i told you to never do that." beomgyu whines, clutching his heart from how shocked he was at taehyun's outburst.

taehyun was staring at him intently, and beomgyu grew confused. he stood from the swivel chair and reached out to his best friend. game running on afk.

"are you okay—"

"kiss me."

beomgyu choked on air. "pardon?"

"i said kiss me." taehyun pushes, leaning forward to do it himself. but beomgyu was quick to turn away and hold him away for a bit of distance.

"are you nuts? why would i kiss you? what's going on?"

the younger male grew frustrated, the earlier events piling up on his chest. his cup overflowing with pent-up emotions and he releases it to the cause (one of the causes, that is. but taehyun doesn't know that). 

"[date](https://youtu.be/gTSOlc4R2IQ) me again, hyung." beomgyu's forehead creased, lips pursed together. taehyun continued, "be my boyfriend again."

his feelings were now all over the place, desperation dripping from his tone. all he knows right now is to run to his prince, a damsel wanting to be saved in the easiest of ways; by choosing his best option, even if it's not the most convenient.

". . . we didn't work the first time, hyun. what makes you think it's any different now?" the older answered, moving away from him, his expression guarded. taehyun felt threatened by the distance.

"because we're older! we know better now unlike our stupid days back in high school. we can make it work." taehyun says, reaching for beomgyu's hand but the latter didn't let it touch.

instead, he hid his hands in his pockets — it was his cold stance. beomgyu ain't taking shit like this. "you don't like me that way. you never have and you never will. that's why we ended— that's why _i_ ended things with you. because we were better off as best friends. because best friends _aren't_ supposed to date each other, and we broke that code and it wasn't worth it at all because you never liked me in the first place."

there was a growl on his tone and taehyun flinched being on its receiving end, but he's not going to back down. not when it was beomgyu he needed.

"but i like you now! i like you a lot now beomgyu." taehyun fought back, hands balling into fists at his sides. his vision getting more blurry but he can clearly see the exasperation in beomgyu's eyes. like he was already tired of this.

"really? because it seems to me that you're only trying to convince yourself." he grits. at taehyun's silence, he smirks. "then tell me, how? how would you even know that you like me?"

the answer came almost instantly, as if taehyun had planned his confession countless of times in his head. "because you're everything i could ask for. you're loyal, you take care of me and you make me feel special." tears dropped from his eyes again and he hastily wipes it off, gulping at his next set of words. "and i know i was really dumb for not reciprocating your affections back then. but that's why i'm here asking for another chance."

"oh is that it? you're just trying to make it up to me?" beomgyu mocks. it brought a certain ache to his heart; he always hate it when he's fighting with beomgyu. and taehyun was about to lose it at this point.

"no! i like you." he says, voice soft and shaky. "i started to see you in a different light; you're charming, you're sweet and smart. you're so perfect in my eyes hyung and you know how much i suck at expressing myself but i'm trying so hard. why can't you understand that i really do like you this time around?"

"because that's what everyone says. i'm guessing you liked me after hearing those stuff people spread? trying to see in me what other people saw.

"but you know me your whole life taehyun. and yet you only liked me just because everyone else does. you only realized everything i could be because it's what all these people talk about. you saw me in _a different light_ because you tried to look through other people's lens." there were angry tears forming in his eyes now but beomgyu blinked them away. "and i've been with you the whole time yet not once have you looked at me that way before, not once did you even tried even when we dated."

"i'm trying now! why won't you give me a chance!" he yelled back, his throat on fire at the amount of emotion he's been spilling.

the words beomgyu said after was enough for the fight to leave his body. 

"because i'm in love with someone else now! 

"you had your chance taehyun, and you blew it. the same way you've been blowing me away whenever i try to fix your heartbreak."

cowering, taehyun murmurs, "b-but you're my true love . . . you can't be in love with someone else."

at that, beomgyu snickers. "so now you believe in true love? what a joke."

"h-hyung . . ." taehyun begs. he doesn't know what he's begging for, but it seemed like beomgyu does.

because beomgyu know him the most. "then, let me prove to you that i'm not."

beomgyu took a step closer, snaking a hand around taehyun's waist and the other cupping his tear-stained cheek. taehyun's breath hitched at the proximity, and he freezes on his spot.

the prince leaned in for their fairy tale kiss, their lips molding together in harmony. but taehyun didn't feel anything. beomgyu tasted as sweet as he imagined, but there weren't any sparks of fireworks or cluster of butterflies. in disbelief, taehyun wrapped his arms around beomgyu's neck and kissed him deeper, desperate to feel the love he felt from somebody else.

returning the gesture, beomgyu tightened his hold around taehyun to show that he was determined to prove him wrong. and taehyun was close to spiraling, his mind running a thousand thoughts at once. _this can't be_ . . .

the raven-haired male pulled away harshly, wiping his lips with the back of his hand as his eyes stare coldly at taehyun's glistening ones. there wasn't a trace of spark, of glow in its orbs that he saw in— 

he lunges for him again, not wanting to believe. but beomgyu stopped him.

"i'm not your true love taehyun! i'm your best friend! and that's all we could ever be. this isn't our fairy tale, and it's not us who would have a happy ending together.

"your true love is the one who made you believe in them again. you know who it is, so stop fucking denying it! i'm not going to date you, i'm not going to kiss you, i'm not going to fall in love with you again!"

he broke the remaining pieces of taehyun's heart and he knows it. which is why he didn't turn to look when taehyun ran out of the room, even if he badly wanted to chase after him. 

the damsel broke the prince's heart at a time when they barely knew anything about love. and now that they both do, the prince returned the favor.

and the tears beomgyu had been holding back started falling. he slumps on the floor of his dorm, knees weakened as sobs racked his body. did he regret telling taehyun everything? no. did he regret the way he told them? yes.

inside the closet, yeonjun and soobin watched the entire scene unfold. minds blank and jaws slack in shock. but when they saw beomgyu break down crying, concern took over their confusion. they know in themselves what— who to prioritize; having been guided by their own principles that seamlessly entwine with beomgyu's.

looking at each other, they discovered that they mirror the same expression. and with a newfound teamwork, yeonjun tried opening the door to set them free, and was surprised to find it wasn't locked. beomgyu never locked it in the first place, putting his utmost trust in the two of them, and soobin and yeonjun looked at each other in dumbfounded realization, finally seeing beomgyu's bigger picture.

when the crying male sensed their presence above him, he spoke, voice hoarse and broken it almost physically broke their hearts too.

"i'm sorry." he says, "i t-think i just lost my best friend. if you're going to l-leave me too, just do it now. i'm not going to stop you.

"because you're supposed to let go of the ones you treasure most just so they could find their own happiness."

their eyes widen at the implication. _is he_ . . .

"gyu—"

"i'm in love with you. with both of you."

soobin and yeonjun froze on their feet, not once predicting that the object of their affections would be the one to confess his heart.

beomgyu pants out, "i once thought taehyun was my true love too. but i realized he isn't. i love him as a best friend, and would only love him that way for the rest of my life.

"but with you, i love you as something else, as something more. that it pains me watching you fight when all i want was to be with you both. i found my true love in you, in the photographs we took and in the games we play. i love you in the ways you love me too and i'm sorry for being selfish to want two.

"and you're free to leave now. like taehyun, you should find your own true love."

silence came over them, but their hearts are loud for the love they have for the boy.

"but cub . . ." yeonjun speaks, crouching to his cub's level and tilting his chin up. red-rimmed eyes meeting his glistening ones.

"we already found it." soobin finishes, tears lining down his dimpled cheeks.

they have a lot to talk about after this, but they know they'll be okay. because with your true loves, everything is.

★

taehyun was curled under his blanket for yet another whole day, nursing his broken heart in the dark, with the cold.

ever since he stormed out that night, haven't been able to handle the explosion of his emotions and beomgyu's, his best friend was nowhere to be found. clearly not wanting to see him again and it was pure torture. this was the biggest fight they had, and it left taehyun restless. his established routine completely ruined.

time passed by so slow it was painful, until he realized three days had already gone to waste. he had also locked himself in, not having the energy to take even a single step outside. their mini-fridge already empty of food.

no thoughts run in his head, tired of thinking and tired of crying. so when he heard a knock on his door, he didn't make a move to get up, thinking it was probably a neighbor or better yet, a hitman. even boogeyman was an option at this point. 

yet the knocks grew louder, and taehyun feels compelled to answer just so the noise would stop.

it wasn't who he expected to be there, but still it was surprising. taehyun stood there dumbly, puffy eyes meeting concerned ones.

"hey taehyun. mind if i come in?" yeonjun says softly. a stark contrast to his usual rowdy personality.

taehyun shrinks on himself, "beomgyu's not here."

"i know. i'm here for you actually." his words confused him, and yeonjun clarified. "i know we kind of came off on the wrong foot, and i want to make it right. not because you're beomgyu's best friend, but because i know you need someone to be there."

he didn't know if it's because of the sincere words, or he just grew sensitive from the series of events, but the moment yeonjun said that, tears started to stream from his eyes and his shoulders slumped in defeat. yeonjun was quick to enter the room and guide him back on his bed, turning on the lights so they can see each other properly.

yeonjun doesn't say anything, sat beside taehyun while rubbing his back, comforting the boy in a way an acquaintance would. taehyun appreciates the gesture regardless, finally been able to breathe after three days of moping.

a few sniffles later and taehyun asks, "how is he?"

the older smiles gently, giving his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. taehyun relaxes further. "he's doing fine. he's staying at my dorm for a while, sulking because he misses you a lot."

taehyun nods, "a-are you—?"

"yeah." yeonjun answers, "he's dating both me and soobin. but between soobin and i, we're still trying to get to know each other. cub's helping with it a lot."

he was happy for his best friend finally finding someone he can take seriously. but he couldn't deny that there was an ache. it was shocking how miniscule it really was.

"you know taehyun, beomgyu cares about you so much." said yeonjun after a few beats of silence. "you know, the reason i hated you was because beomgyu looked at you the way i wanted him to look at me. i saw it; everyone saw how _only you_ can make him weak, how much he favored you over everything."

that was until yeonjun and soobin came into the picture, he bitterly thinks. "that's because i'm his best friend." he mutters. 

" _exactly_. you're his _best friend_ , taehyun. and no matter what, he would always care about you and love you to the ends of the world. maybe it's not the kind of love you wanted, but it's the kind of love that you need."

_you stopped believing in santa because the gift you received didn't came from the person you liked for it to come from._

yet there was someone willing to give him the gift that he wanted . . .

"beomgyu told me he loves me. he said it to soobin too. but the kind of love he feels for us is different for what he feels about you. he's giving us the love we wanted, and he's giving you the love you need. beomgyu can't love me as a best friend because i'm not his best friend; but he loves me as his boyfriend. i don't know if i'm really making sense because i'm shit with real words, but i hope it could clear up some things."

it did. the words were like water draining from the sink, cleansing and freeing. and the epiphany was written on his tear-stained face and yeonjun sees it, smiling at him proudly.

"i'll give you time to think it over." he says, standing up and grabbing his bag. yeonjun rummaged through the contents and pulled out a plastic bag and some notes. "these are some of the notes from the classes you missed from soobin. you have a lot to catch on and you also need to eat, taehyun. you look like shit."

despite the playful insult, taehyun smiled gratefully at the older boy and ushered him outside. then he opened the plastic bag and saw the cheese tteokbokki from his and beomgyu's favorite place and he really almost cried again. curse his ideal best friend.

yeonjun's words still linger in the air above his head, as well at kai's words over his ears as he chews on the tasty snack. 

_magic makes the world beautiful._

_you're magical, taehyun._

_it's the kind of love that you need._

if he has a lightbulb, it would've been lighting up at that moment.

with a newfound resolve, taehyun turned to the farthest corner of the room. behind the rack of clothes, underneath the boxes of books. 

he dropped the box in the middle of the room, dusting it off and gathering his nerves to finally, _finally_ face the things he had been trying to lock out of his life.

the first thing that he saw inside is a book, one of their favorite stories to date. _the little prince_ , it read. they liked the story so much because of its symbolisms and lessons. and he thought that beomgyu was the prince who would always care for the rose that's him. taehyun put it aside.

it was full of their little memories, of the fairy tales they used to read every night during sleepovers. of photographs throughout the years, of their most prized possessions. taehyun couldn't believe that beomgyu packed each one of them to bring in this grown-up place, where he was supposed to start over.

his smile grew as he look into each treasure, nostalgia running off in waves. he came to realize that even after their heart breaks together, beomgyu had always stayed.

packing it back in the box, taehyun lists down the stories and thought about them again.

_the ugly duckling— finding beauty in anything._

_the secret garden— discovering your own sanctuary._

_klaus— bringing life back to a dull and cold place._

_brave— managing your own destiny._

_the princess and the frog— ending up with someone unexpected._

it feels surreal that one person popped in his mind the whole time.

picking up the little prince last and a letter slipped from its pages. but he doesn't remember leaving anything in any of his books.

_must be gyu's_ , he thought. until he sees his name written on the cover in beomgyu's pretty handwriting. eyes wide, he nervously opened it, heart dancing in the spaces of his ribs.

_dear taehyunnie,_

_i'm not one to hide my feelings, but i can't seem to show them to you in a way that i want to. and yes, if you're wondering why i'm writing this stupid letter instead of just saying it to your face like i always do, it's because i'm actually letting you go. and seeing your pretty face would make it difficult._

_i've been in love with you for two years now. it's not exactly ideal to love your best friend this way, but i couldn't help myself. when we started dating, that's when i realized all those dreams i wanted to have with you. i wondered what it would be like to have you as my happy ending like all these books we've read. but you didn't believe in them anymore. as much as i've tried making you believe again, it just doesn't seem to work. and it hurts realizing i wasn't enough reason for it._

_i broke up with you before i could fall and hurt myself more. but i never stopped loving you in silence, that's all i could ever do anyway._

_happy endings shouldn't be with someone who make it hurt. true love should never feel this wrong like how i felt loving you._

_because you only see me as a best friend, and that was the only right path to walk on. our own fairy tales, separately. our own happy endings, with someone else._

_we're starting college now. and i'm setting you free. i've decided to not let my world revolve around you anymore, to give other people a chance. maybe i would fall for someone new, who knows? i might find my real true love._

_and if you're reading this letter, then you probably found yours too. you probably met someone who made you believe again. that's all i ask for and i'm happy for that._

_you'll always be my home to return to, but i have to run off and find my happy place apart from you. thank you for letting me love you taehyun. i have, and i always will._

_your once upon a time,_  
_beomgyu._

★

the arrow darts across the clearing and plunges on the board. seven points.

he grits his teeth, pulling another arrow from his quiver, huffing as he pull the bowstring. his two boyfriends chatting on a shade under a tree. _believe_ , just [breathe](https://youtu.be/h7mZX8INIYI).

" _seven points? you can do better than that, choi_."

beomgyu freezes upon hearing the voice, slowly putting the bow down as taehyun stood before him.

"you look like shit kang." were the first words beomgyu said. taehyun instantly relaxes hearing that tone again.

"i've been told." taehyun answers, tilting his head to the direction of the two older males.

no words were spoken again, but they didn't need to say anything. with just one look, both of them already knew that the fight was long-forgotten and they had been forgiven.

"i heard you, hyung." taehyun breathes out, taking a hopeful step forward. "it took me a while but i heard you."

taehyun sniffs, trying his best not to cry as he sees his beomgyu, whose eyes were glistening with unshed tears. this was the worst fight they had and it definitely took a toll on both of them.

"and i love you too. not in the way you wanted back then, but in the way that you need right now. you'll always be the home i'll return to; because you're my ride or die, my best friend for life, my platonic soulmate. and i'll do anything for you, just like how you'd do anything for me.

"and i'm so sorry for wanting to keep you to myself just because i was in deep shit. you deserve better hyung, and i'm so happy you found it."

he lunges to wrap his best friend in a tight embrace, both of their tears falling at the moment of contact. 

cause sometimes it's just like that; the protagonist doesn't get the prince he wanted, and he'd have to let him go.

"i'm happy you found your true love. and i'm going to look for mine now."

for the protagonist will definitely be with the side character that he needs.

. . .

"i told you it's kai but you never believed me." beomgyu sulks. they were now sitting on the grass near the discarded archery equipment. catching up and talking about the days they spent with their significant others.

"because you're always so idealistic! you see someone get close to me and you go 'ooh you want to date him so bad' like that isn't the most annoying thing ever!" taehyun retorts.

beomgyu laughs at that because it was true; he had teased taehyun about it one time during breakfast. "hey! being idealistic got me two boyfriends. and even if i wasn't, i'm not blind taehyun. your eyes are lighting up again and you're starting to glow."

his lips curl in a teasing grin, "nah, you're just blinded by my visuals."

"that's my line!"

"and not everything you say is true bestie."

"and physics is stupid bestie."

"that's foul!"

"cry about it crybaby!"

"sometimes i wonder why you're my best friend."

"suck it up because you signed up for this."

"can i get a refund?"

"no returns, no exchanges."

"i can't stand you."

"you've bear with me longer than seven summers and cold winters, taehyunnie."

taehyun rolls his eyes at the reference, but there was a fond smile on his lips. "with a list longer than countless promises and memories, beomie."

beomgyu smiles, "you really are my soulmate."

"that i am."

laughter resonated between them and it was as if three days ago didn't happen. and they both sighed in contentment. everything's finally falling into place.

_if only fate wasn't too cruel._

"taehyun . . ." soobin calls, teary-eyed and shaking. they suddenly came over, their bags hanging on their backs. yeonjun comforting him on his side with a grim expression.

"babe, what happened?" beomgyu asks worriedly, immediately standing up and cupping his boyfriend's cheeks.

soobin was still looking at taehyun, his tears finally falling.

" _it's kai_."

. . . 

taehyun had never ran so fast in his entire life as he dashes through the halls of the hospital, his friends following behind him. he almost broke the door by how forceful he pulled it open.

and what he saw drained him of color, his knees growing weaker each step he took towards the boy on the bed.

hueningkai laid there; eyes closed, lips pressed, hands gently placed together over his chest, a white bandage wrapped around his head. it was unfair how he looked just as beautiful as the day he first saw him on the bed of leaves.

like an angel. and he tried reaching for the hand but immediately flinched at how cold it is. it's like he was ice and he turned to soobin in question. eyes wide in panic.

"kai has narcolepsy." soobin sobs. taehyun feels like a bucket of cold water splashed over him. "he had an a-attack while going up the stairs and hit h-his head and he hadn't woke up since."

"does he usually wake up immediately?" beomgyu asks, holding taehyun's hand to anchor the younger, who started trembling at the paranoia running in his head. all of the possible scenarios that could happen; that had happened before this.

nodding, soobin says, "it takes thirty minutes on average until he wakes up again. but it's been four hours now."

taehyun is not even processing what they're saying anymore. he's just staring at kai's peaceful face. he wouldn't even realize that he's already crying if beomgyu hadn't wiped his tears away.

was it really this painful in fairy tales?

he found his own true love. but why does it feel like it's too late?

★

a couple of knocks and he pushed the door open, gliding inside with a bouquet of tulips colored white and red and placing them inside the vase on the bedside table. then removing the already wilted ones from when he brought the first visit.

"hey kai." he greeted the still sleeping male, grabbing the once warm hand. taehyun remembers when kai held his hand under the blankets that night of his nightmare, and how he wished to hold them again properly until the next morning.

the brown-haired male had been in a semi-comatose state after hitting his head hard on the stairs when his illness striked. and it's already been a week since the incident and he still hasn't woke up. taehyun felt almost insane at the news, crying his eyes out the first day.

he felt like a broken-hearted teenager during those last few days; glumly attending his classes with soobin guiding him, yeonjun scolding him to eat during lunch, and beomgyu forcing him to sleep at night. but it just wasn't the same.

hueningkai had already established his presence on taehyun's life in the form of bright smiles and ridiculous comebacks, of clumsy archery shots and funny stories over ice cream. and taehyun wouldn't be able to handle not seeing that annoyingly charming face and ever-glimmering eyes for a day more.

"you're so unfair. why didn't you tell me?" he speaks to the void, his heart sinking on the tiled floor but he never lost [hope](https://youtu.be/WtAuSC3lk14).

taehyun has been coming here everyday since the incident, continuously spending the afternoons with the one who never left. his grip on kai's hand tightened when he remembers what happened the third day; when kai stopped breathing for a few minutes and he panicked so much he almost followed him to that semi-conscious state.

"i don't want to lose you." taehyun whispers, letting himself be vulnerable again in the other boy's presence.

"i didn't get to properly reply to the words you said on the treehouse. hell, i didn't even let you _speak_. because i was scared— i was so scared of what i was starting to feel for you.

"you were right. i stopped believing because i thought that i can't— can't believe that it's not real, or can't accept the fact that they were just figments of imagination. and it hurts, badly. i wanted to believe; but it was just so heartbreaking being lied upon something i wholeheartedly believed in.

"but you helped me looked at it in a different way. you did kai. all those bothering me while i do my plates had paid off, didn't it?

"would you please bother me again? i swear i'll enjoy your company this time.

"you have no idea how much you drove me insane. i don't even know how your mind works because you always leave me speechless with your reasonings. you're such a complex being that i can't find the key to understand. but you understand me perfectly as if you can read my mind.

"do you? can you read my thoughts saying that i want to see you, healthy and not in this terrifying state? i promise i'll go to dinner with you. just please open your eyes so i can see them glow again."

it was the thing he missed the most— kai's shining orbs that never seemed to dull. the same orbs that ignited taehyun's. right now, it's sealed shut.

tears were endlessly streaming down his face as he lets out the words he had been thinking of for days he stayed in this hospital room. he even did his plates on the table near the sofa, hoping that kai would suddenly wake up and point out his unneeded opinions.

taehyun smiles as he recalls the last few weeks of knowing hueningkai. if you'd tell the old taehyun that he'll fall for someone totally unexpected, he'd just straight up ignore you.

"i remember when you took me to see the stars. it was so beautiful and my emotions were just all over the place, from beomgyu to you and it felt overwhelming. i was so confused and i just ran away because i thought i did something stupid.

"but i was so happy that you shared your sanctuary with me. it felt like . . . like i was special. and your words, i've never stopped thinking about the things you said that night. and that kiss — i didn't understand how something had felt so right. everything felt so right with you and i never knew why.

"i want to remember our memories, and i want to make more with you. i can lose all my teeth again but it just had to be with you. will you wake up to make more memories with me? i promise to not try to shoot you with an arrow again.

"i once thought that beomgyu's love was the only thing i need, until you came with your own version of it. and before i knew, you were the greatest gift i received, and i was too dumb to not notice. you even gave me one plushie when they're supposed to be for the kids. do i look like a kid to you? be honest.

"you made me hopeful, you made me start to believe in magic again. when you sang that song for me? it was the best sleep i had. i even tried looking it up but there were no results. was it your own song? it was so beautiful. i wish you can show me more of your songs.

"and that you'd sing me to sleep again. i want to hear your sweet voice and that obnoxiously loud laugh until we both fall on the floor laughing our hearts out. i told you i'm scared of a lot of things, but i know with you, i can face them bravely. because i trust you with my whole self.

"you gave me so much more than magic. and if i could choose one to believe in again, it would be yours. because i was just as enchanted when i first met you — it just took me way too long to realize that i'm actually in love with you.

"you're my true love, kai huening. and i want my happy ending to be with you so please wake up. please."

sobs rack throughout his body as he lay his head on kai's still chest, feeling the faint heartbeat under the thin gown. the tears stain the fabric and taehyun looks back up to see kai's face.

"come on angel, wake up. we have to continue our fairy tale."

remembering all those fairy tales with their true loves, desperate and yearning, taehyun leans in and pecked the sleeping boy's pale lips, his heart stuttering in the melody of his song. _a true love's kiss_ . . .

and when he pulls away, a pair of hazel brown orbs was staring back at him. still shining like the first time he saw it.

"k-kai?" taehyun peeps, blinking away the tears just to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

"hi taehyun." kai says, voice hoarse from underuse. he was smiling, that same smile that answers all of taehyun's problems.

"y-you're back!" the tears fell faster and taehyun was overtaken with joy.

"i— umph!" kai didn't get the chance to speak as taehyun captured his lips in a sweet and longing kiss. only resorting to kissing back to deliver his message.

parting slightly, taehyun murmured, certain and finally, to the right person. "i love you."

"i love you too taehyunnie."

★

"so are you two dating now?" beomgyu cheekily asks as the two of them take a break from their archery session. and yes, he's juggling three clubs at once because he's whipped.

"not yet." taehyun answers, "doesn't matter anyway. we have all the time in the world."

"lame."

"i'm not as idealistic as you who has two boyfriends!"

"still lame but not physics-lame so that's a bonus."

"what's with you and your hating on physics agenda?"

"it was tolerable when you mumble those stuff, but then soobin asked helped from me with his physics assignment and i hate it more since."

"you never even helped with my assignments!"

"i chose music for a reason taetae. and besides, you're not soobin."

"i used to be your favorite."

"well suck it up loser. my cute boyfriends are here with your non-boyfriend and they're my new favorites."

said boys were approaching towards them, bags of take-out food on their hands. taehyun lights up at the sight of [hueningkai](https://youtu.be/ufVCq_0TEhc), ignoring his best friend's teasing beside him.

a few chatter and banter later, the three older males are now standing a few feet away, learning archery with their tinier boyfriend. taehyun could faintly hear his best friend's voice calling soobin out for not closing the right eye, and yeonjun laughing as he casually lands a nine-point mark.

"how did you knew about the orphanage?" taehyun asks just out of curiosity. still seeking for answers to the question that is hueningkai. the two of them were laying on a blanket, watching the clouds drift by with their hands intertwined between them.

humming, the other answers, "i was diagnosed with narcolepsy when i was twelve. and i had a hard time accepting it. so my parents brought me to that special orphanage to make me feel like i wasn't alone. i've always visited since and brought gifts."

"your parents seem like lovely people." taehyun muses.

"they are." kai agrees, smiling. it made the blond-haired male's smile grew wider. "i'll introduce you to them when they're back in the country."

both of them turned to the three when they heard loud laughters and they saw that soobin was slumped on the grass crying when all of his shots went to dirt. beomgyu was being the little shit teasing him while yeonjun tries to assure him to fire another.

"i told you soobin's a crybaby."

their laughter mingled in the air before it died down.

"is it okay with you?" he asks, worrying his lower lip.

"what is?" taehyun returns, wondering just what it is that made the usually confident boy nervous. he gives his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"that i'm narcoleptic?"

his heart swelled with fondness.

"of course it is. you're like, my sleeping beauty now."

kai groans. "now that you believe in magic again, you won't shut up about it!"

"sucks for you because i'll be referencing stories from now on.

"besides, if you fell asleep, then i'll just sleep with you. you drive my nightmares away, you know?"

". . . taehyun?"

"hm?"

"what made you think that it was me and not beomgyu-hyung?"

he didn't need to think of an answer. it was now automatic.

"because beomgyu is already perfect and ideal, and that's when i knew it was just infatuation.

"but with you, you're clumsy and flawed, but i found you perfect anyway."

"cheesy."

"hey! you asked!"

"whatever. just teach me archery already, mister fairy tale."

"aw it's cute, you're blushing."

"you're insufferable."

as taehyun's arrow dashed across the clearing and landed at the bullseye mark, he knows that he had truly believed again. and that his arrow had always led him to his true love. even in the beginning of their story (they just didn't know it yet).

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to our dear taehyun ! this was a surprising concept for me and i didn't really remember how i came up w the idea bcos i was writing too many things at once and that's when i decided that it wouldn't work that way. i was on a writing break but i was still writing daily bc i have no other life aside for this. jk
> 
> i hope u enjoyed reading as much as i enjoyed writing and i hope u wont stop believing in the magic of the world, and in yourself :] 
> 
> stay safe and healthy ! and pls collect [votes](https://twitter.com/txtvotingcrew/status/1253485410283446272?s=20) for our boys. thanks !


End file.
